El rey león IV: La leyenda del príncipe perdido
by Valcom Peterson
Summary: Kopa, vive una vida apacible en el cielo con sus abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos y etc. pero un día cuando se entera de que tiene una hermana pequeña, piensa que ella tratara de quitarle a su familia. De pronto, se le presenta la oportunidad de vengarse cuando es enviado a la tierra para realizar una misión; encontrar la fuente de Mergoria. Este es mi primer fic en fan fiction.
1. Capítulo 1 Corrompida por el pasado

Zira no podía más, sus garras comenzaban a deslizarse por la roca lentamente. Sabía que no podía hacer nada ahora; ella iba a caer en ese río mortal y muy probablemente al hacerlo, moriría aplastada entre los troncos, ya no había nada que pudiera salvarla. De pronto, la joven princesa Kiara, alargo su pata hacia ella, para tratar de ayudarla a subir, sin importar el hecho de que aquella leona tratara de matar a su padre o hiciese cualquier atrocidad a su familia o a las tierras del reino; ella no era una asesina y no iba a dejar que Zira muriese en el río.

KIARA: Zira... ¡dame la pata!

Zira no quería ayuda de su enemiga, entonces le dio un zarpazo en la pata que por suerte Kiara esquivo, pero ella siguió insistiendo.

KIARA: ¡Vamos Zira, confía en mí!

Zira se lo piensa por unos momentos, ella no podía confiar en su enemiga, si lo hacía, deshonraría a su amado Scar, pero Kiara continúo.

KIARA: ¡Te salvare!

Zira abrió sus ojos de no creerse lo que oía, ella quería salvarla de su muerte cuando en realidad ella se lo merecía. Ella trato de escalar la pared hacia su salvadora, pero era demasiado tarde; las rocas que había en la pared se desprendieron y ella cayo a las aguas mortales. Desde arriba, Kovu miraba como moría su madre y lo único que pudo hacer es suspirar de tristeza y pensó que si no hubiera cegado por el odio y la venganza tal vez se hubiera salvado.

Kiara, observaba con tristeza y con algo de culpa el cuerpo de Zira siendo aplastado por los troncos y ser llevado río abajo, sabía muy bien que ella no podía hacer nada, que hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudarla, pero Zira prefirió la muerte a la vida; o eso creía ella.

¿?: ¡Kiara!

Ella se volteó, detrás suya estaba su padre, el rey Simba que mostraba una reconfortante sonrisa hacia su hija.

KIARA: Papa (le estrecha la pata)- ¡Lo intente!

Los dos subieron el cañón hasta arriba y allí les recibieron con emoción todas las leonas, incluso Timon y Pumba.

PUMBA:(voz de admiración)- ¡Wauw, eso sí que fue muy valiente!

Entonces, Nala se acercó a su hija y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, estaba muy orgullosa de ella en aquel momento. De pronto, Kovu se acercó a Kiara.

KOVU: (Emocionado)- ¡Kiara!

KIARA: (le sonríe con ternura)- ¡Oh, Kovu!

Los dos enamorados se acariciaron, cuando Simba les vio, pensó que había hecho mal en juzgar a Kovu, él amaba a su hija y aquello fue lo que hizo que se pasara al bando correcto, entonces algo arrepentido, pensó que debería pedirle perdón.

SIMBA:(Voz tranquila)- ¡Kovu!

El joven, se acercó a Simba, no con miedo, ya no temía nada de lo que pudiera hacerle; pero pensaba que esta vez seria todo diferente. Cuando se paró frente de él y observo que tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

SIMBA: ¡Tenias razón! tu formas parte de los nuestros. (Mira a su hija y observa que está feliz y eso produce una gran paz en su interior)- Volvamos a casa (mira a las leonas desterradas)- ¡Todos!

Ya en la roca del rey, las leonas del reino, como las ex-desterradas, formaron un círculo cerca de la entrada de la cueva real y vieron como Rafiki agitaba los cocos de su palo sobre la pareja para bendecirlos como pareja real. Simba y Nala se acariciaban felices por el acontecimiento. Mientras tanto, Timon y Pumba lloraban de emoción y a su lado estaba Zazu observando con felicidad la escena.

PUMBA: (Voz emocionada)- Me encantan los finales felices.

PUMBA Y TIMON: (a la vez)- No gustan, encantan.

Ellos dos lloran a chorros mojando al pobre Zazu que trataba de cubrirse con sus alas de las lágrimas de estos dos.

El momento llego, las dos parejas se acercaron hasta la punta de la roca del rey y observaron con orgullo el reino que tenían delante. Entonces Simba ruge, pasando por Nala, Kiara hasta Kovu, luego todos incluidas las leonas del reino y las ex-desterradas rugían. A acabar de rugir, Simba escucho una voz en el cielo, era la de su padre, Mufasa quien se sentía muy orgulloso de su familia.

MUFASA: ¡Bien hecho, hijo mío!

Cuando acabo de hablar, Una ráfaga de aire acaricio la melena de Simba y este se sentía muy a gusto.

MUFASA: ¡Somos clan!

(FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA; COMIENZO DE LA CUARTA.)

Después de haber escuchado las palabras de su padre, Simba parecía un poco extrañado y confundido.

SIMBA: (Susurra algo triste)- ¡Gra... gracias padre!

Nala, quien estaba a su lado, logro escuchar el tono de tristeza que tenía su esposo. Se preocupó.

NALA: ¿Estas bien, querido?

SIMBA: Si, solo que me extraño no haberle visto con mi padre... (Suspira)- después de tanto tiempo, creí que podría volverlo a ver.ç

Nala pareció entender lo que trataba de decir y le acaricio con ternura para consolarlo; pero esa conversación había llegado a oídos de Kiara, que estaba a su lado y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a qué se referían.

KIARA: (Interviene curiosa)- ¿A quién?

Simba y Nala abrieron de par en par sus ojos y rápidamente recordaron donde estaban y que su hija estaba a su lado. No podían decirle nada a ella. Después de tanto tiempo; temían que si ella se enteraba llegaría a afectarle hasta el punto de tomar venganza o hasta incluso puede que ella llegue a tomárselo mal, no, era mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado. Kiara no tenía por qué saber que tuvo un hermano mayor.

NALA Y SIMBA:(nerviosos)- Esto... pues...

SIMBA:(se le ocurre una idea)- A tu abuela Sarabi

NALA: ¡Si, eso! ¿a quién sino nos íbamos a referir sino? (sonríe nerviosamente)

Kovu y Kiara parecieron un poco extrañados por la reacción que tomaron; pero no les dieron mucha importancia. Entonces Kovu interfiere tratando de cambiar de conversación.

KOVU: ¡esta... bien! bueno (miro un momento hacia las ex-desterradas y se le ocurre una idea, entonces vuelve a mirar a Simba, Nala y Kiara con una sonrisa)- ¡Simba, Nala, Kiara; venid, me gustaría que conocierais a alguien!

SIMBA: (Sonríe)- ¡Con mucho gusto, Kovu!

Los cuatro, avanzaron hacia el grupo de leonas exiliadas y entre ellas estaba una joven que los reyes reconocieron como la mejor amiga de su hijo, Vitani, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Simba y Nala la vieron. Nala recordó cuando peleo con ella, no la reconocía tan violenta, supuso que su madre le hubo contado mentiras acerca de la muerte de Kopa y de alguna forma quiso vengarse; pero no la culpaba, ella si estuviese en su misma situación mataría al responsable.

Vitani se dio cuenta que los reyes, la princesa y su hermano se acercaban a ella ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo disculparse con Nala, la leona que la había considerado como una madre? Estaba tan arrepentida de lo que había hecho que de nuevo vino a su mente los recuerdos de Kopa y ella juntos. Ahora, cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido ¿Kopa la odiaría por haber tratado de matar a su madre? No tuvo mucho para pensar, ya que los reyes estaban delante de ella y parecían que habían visto lo que le pasaba.

SIMBA: (triste)- Hola, Vitani.

NALA: (Algo sonriente)- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

VITANI: (triste)- Si, ¡para mi han sido siglos!

Kovu y Kiara parecían a la vez de sorprendidos extrañados ¿Cómo era posible de que pudiesen conocer a Vitani? Entonces Kovu intervino.

KOVU: ¡Espera un momento! (Les mira algo confuso)- ¿Vosotros ya os conocíais?

SIMBA: (Nervioso de nuevo)- Bueno, veras...

VITANI: (Interrumpió el momento)- Bueno veras, ellos fueron... (Mira las caras de tristeza de los reyes negando a la vez para que no mencionase nada sobre Kopa, entonces suspiro deprimida)-fueron... antes de que todo pasara, amigos de mi madre. Ellos me conocieron en mi nacimiento incluso querían a Nuka. Luego paso todo y mi madre me hizo olvidar todos aquellos buenos tiempos.

KOVU: ¿Cómo es que tu o Nuka no me dijeron nada?

VITANI: Bueno, Nuka, ya sabes cómo es, cuando abandonamos las tierras del reino, ya no era el mismo y recordar todo aquello, ¡le daba nauseas! (triste)- en cambio yo... estaba... corrompida por el pasado.(miro el cielo y comienza a gimotear)- Si, el pasado puede a veces llegar a ser tan doloroso que algunos secretos y recuerdos se te quedan clavados en el corazón para siempre y son muy difíciles de sacarlos a la luz si se pasa el tiempo (

Miro con pena a los reyes, estos bajan sus rostros en forma de arrepentimiento Kiara les miro algo estañada le pareció desde un principio que aquel mensaje iba destinado a los reyes, pero no le dio tanta importancia cuando Vitani cambio la conversación y esta vez iba destinada a ella.

VITANI: Entonces tu debes de ser la princesa Kiara, ¿no es así?

KIARA: (sonriente)- ¡Si, así es! Encantada Vitani, pero por favor no me llames princesa. Solo Kiara

Vitani, se sorprendió mucho, aquella era la misma actitud que tenía siempre su hermano, detestaba que todo el mundo le considerase un príncipe y no como Kopa, eso la había enamorado de él. Entonces sin más sonrió.

VITANI: Esta bien

De pronto se le vino a la mente, lo acontecido hace dos días, en las praderas con el fuego.

VITANI: Por cierto, debo disculparme por lo que paso el otro día en las praderas.

KIARA: ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

VITANI: (arrepentida)- Fuimos mi hermano Nuka y yo quienes iniciamos el fuego.

SIMBA Y NALA: (Sorprendidos)- ¿Que? (Kovu trago saliva)

VITANI: Si, Kovu nos necesitaba para llamar la atención de Kiara y rescatarla de alguna forma (Kiara miro a Kovu con picardía, en cambio este estaba más avergonzado que nunca)

KIARA: ¡Ahora, entiendo muchas cosas!

KOVU: (algo nervioso)- No... No estarás enfadada conmigo ¿verdad?

KIARA:(serio)- Enfadada, no, pero debiste habérmelo contado.

KOVU: Si, tienes razón, pero creí que no te importaría

KIARA: (aún más seria todavía)- ¿que no me importaría? ¡Perdona, pero por culpa de aquel plan tuyo, arruino mi primer día de caza!

KOVU: Vale, está bien lo siento.

KIARA: (Suspira)- Bueno, dejemos este tema porque pasado, pasado esta. (Mira a Vitani)- Gracias por contármelo Vitani.

VITANI: Esta bien, creí que era lo justo.

KIARA: (sonríe)-¡Sabes, creo que tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas!.

Ambas leonas rieron y charlaron un buen par de minutos, mientras que Kovu las miraba con una profunda sonrisa y de alguna forma trataba de participar en sus conversaciones, aunque la mayoría era cosas de chicas.

Simba observaba con Nala esa escena con humor y felicidad, entonces pensaron que después de tantas luchas, tanto sufrimiento y la pérdida de su hijo al fin en el reino vuelve a ver la paz que durante muchos años había estado ausente; pero ¿será por mucho tiempo?


	2. Capitulo 2 La historia de Mohatu

En el cielo de los leones, Mufasa volvía al valle de los leones del pasado. Por desgracia estaba un poco lejos de donde se encontraba; pero por suerte iba por un camino de nubes que le llevaría fácilmente a su destino. Durante el viaje no dejo de sonreír, el no dejaba de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo y lo prospero que será su reino a partir de ese momento.

MUFASA: (Celebrando por lo alto)- Jajaj, estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo, ha convertido a Kiara en la leona que me había predicho (suspira relajado)- ah, que maravilloso va a ser su reinado

De pronto, un presentimiento apareció en su cabeza, era como una advertencia, que decía que las cosas pueden cambiar a partir de ese momento. Mufasa parecía confundido y era raro, porque él nunca se equivocaba en las decisiones que tomaba. Kiara era la hija de Simba, la heredera viva al trono ¿quién sino podía cambiar eso? No dejaba de pensar en esa advertencia que no se dio cuenta de su llegada al valle de los leones del pasado.

Mufasa sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia el magnífico paisaje. Era un basto valle de nubes que lo rodeaban una serie de enormes colinas cubiertas de una extraña vegetación de color verde, era algo tan exótico que no se daría en la tierra. En el valle; había una pequeña cascada que caía hacia las nubes se supone que esa cascada llenaba las nubes con el suficiente agua para hacer llover en las tierras del reino. Mufasa, observo que por el valle había una multitud de leones: algunos estaban conversando, otros durmiendo y etc. Una de las leonas vio que se acercaba Mufasa y se acercó a él acariciándolo con cariño.

LEONA: ¿Qué tal ha estado tu viaje, amor?

MUFASA: (Sonríe a la leona)- Muy bien, la unión de los clanes a funcionado y Kiara estuvo fantástica, tal y como yo predije.

LEONA:(feliz)- ¡Me alegro escucharlo!

MUFASA: Debiste haber venido, Sarabi, a Simba le hubiera gustado mucho volver a ver a su madre.

SARABI:(Suspira tristemente)- lo sé, pero no podía dejar aquí a Kopa solo (mirada divertida)- Ya sabes lo que paso la otra vez, causo lesiones, caídas...

MUFASA: Vale, vale... no hace falta que me lo recuerdes (sonríe)- ¡tenemos un nieto de lo bastante traste!

SARABI:(le acaricia)- Jejej, es igual a ti que cuando eras joven.

MUFASA: ¡Si, tenemos tanto en común! y no solo me refiero a personalidad, sino que éramos los herederos al trono.(algo triste y melancólico)- Nos asesinaron a sangre fría por venganza: a mí, mi hermano y a kopa la leona de mi hermano...snif, snif

SARABI: Cariño, siento mucho, no sabía que estañabas todavía el reino.

MUFASA: No es por mí. ¡Es por Kopa! Él no se merecía aquel trágico destino.

Sarabi suspiro tristemente, cuánta razón tenía Mufasa. La muerte de Kopa era sin duda una gran pérdida para el reino y sus padres. Cuando Zira asesino a Kopa y el llego por primera vez al valle, estaba destrozado y apenado de que su vida fuese tan corta, no tuvo tiempo de realizar cosas importantes, no vio nacer a su hermana Kiara... Kiara, era cierto, Kopa no sabía que tenía una hermana.

SARABI: Oye, hablando de Kopa ¿No va siendo hora de que conozca a Kiara?

MUFASA: Tienes razón, ya han pasado veinte años desde que ella nació (suspira decepcionado de sí mismo)- debí haberle llevado a la cúpula desde hace tiempo, pero curiosamente ¡no había tiempo para nada!

SARABI:(Reflexiona)- Pues, hoy no puedes, ¡debes de estar agotado! pero mañana no hay nada que hacer, así que puedes aprovechar y llevarle a la cúpula. ¡No existe ocasión perfecta!

Mufasa pensó un poco la idea de Sarabi, ella tenía razón, al día siguiente habría descanso entre todos los leones, por el triunfo de Simba frente a Zira, habían hecho lo mismo había derrotado a Scar.

MUFASA: Bien, pues hablare con él. (mira por todas partes)- Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Kopa?

SARABI: Esta con tu abuelo Mohatu, cerca de las cataratas.

MUFASA: (sonríe)- Con Mohatu, ¿en serio?

SARABI: Si. ¡Le está contando algunas de sus aventuras!

MUFASA:(suspira alarmado)- Oh no, ¡Pobre Kopa!

Cerca de las cataratas, en un terreno elevado, estaban Kopa; un cachorro de león de color dorado como el sol que tenía un mechón color marrón café.; escuchando sumamente entretenido, las aventuras de su tatarabuelo, Mohatu. A Kopa le gustaba mucho escuchar a Mohatu, Cuando narraba, Kopa imaginaba que él vivía esa aventura en la realidad, era una buena manera de prestar atención.

MOHATU: (Acabando la historia)- Y así fue como conocí a mi esposa.

El joven Kopa, mostró alucinación, nunca antes había escuchado una historia tan buena como la que acaba de contarle.

KOPA:(emocionado) Wauw, ¡qué historia!

MOHATU: (Se ríe) Valla, es la primera vez que a alguien le gustan

KOPA: Pues claro, son muy buenas. Ahora entiendo porque tu historia es tan famosa entre todos los leones.

¿?: Por eso solían apodarle "el león de las mil aventuras" y eso que algunas se las invento.

Kopa y Mohatu se voltearon y observaron como Mufasa se acercaba a ellos, parecía haber escuchado algo de la historia de Mohatu. El cachorro de león corrió para arrojarse hacia su abuelo.

KOPA: (grita feliz)- ¡Abuelo, estas aquí!

Kopa le abrazo aferrándose a su pata con ternura. Mufasa sonrió ante ese cariño que le tenía su nieto.

MUFASA: Pues claro, tenía que salvarte de Mohatu. (Burlándose)- Dime, ¿te aburriste escuchando sus aburridas historias?

Kopa negó con su rostro.

KOPA: No, que va abuelo, son muy buenas, ¡en serio!

Mufasa y Mohatu se rieron.

MUFASA: Bueno, pues me alegro que te gustaran. (carcajada)- No obstante a mí me aburrieron desde siempre, porque casi siempre él se las inventaba.

Mohatu interviene.

MOHATU: (Tratando de ponerse serio)- mi querido nieto, creo que lo que dices es mentira. Mis historias han sido verídicas en todo momento. Si no me crees, habla con tu abuela.

kopa intervino.

KOPA: Bueno, no valláis a pelear ahora. (Mira a Mohatu)- Mohatu, puede que a mi abuelo no le gusten, pero aquí siempre tendrás a un gran fan, es decir, ¡yo! (suspira entristecido)- pero es una pena que yo no haya vivido tantas aventuras como tú.

Mohatu y Mufasa se miraron tristemente, no era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma. De vez en cuando se le venía a la mente los recuerdos de su hogar, sus amigos y sobre todo sus padres. Entonces Mohatu intervino.

MOHATU: Si me permites decirlo, lo importante no es cuantas aventuras te hubiera gustado vivir; sino aquellas que no te gustaron, pero si has podido vivir en el poco tiempo que tuviste de existencia.

Kopa reflexiono ante la frase que había dicho su abuelo, eran palabras de un hombre muy sabio. El no experimento tantas aventuras como le gustaría. No tuvo tiempo para explorar las tierras oscuras como había hecho su padre (cosa que no iba hacer aunque Scar volviera de la tumba), no había podido decirle a Vitani que la amaba, no exploro reinos ni se adentró en la jungla... su vida era un desastre como aventurero; pero gracias Mohatu y a su imaginación pudo inventarlas; pero de que servía. Podía imaginarse cuantas aventuras quisiera; pero no era lo mismo si no lo vivía el en persona. Kopa, deseaba tener la mayor aventura de su vida, pero nunca pudo haberla vivido por culpa de Zira.

KOPA: (llora un poco)- Yo no he vivido grandes aventuras.

Sin más, Kopa cayó en depresión tumbándose en el manto de nubes alejándose un poco de sus abuelos. Mufasa se preocupó mucho.

Entonces, a mohatu se le vino a la mente una historia que jamás ha compartido con nadie y que creía que podía animar un poco a su tataranieto.

MOHATU: Oye Kopa, ¿estás preparado para oír otra de mis historias?

KOPA: (miro a su tatarabuelo triste)- Lo siento abuelo, pero no me interesa en este momento escuchar otra historia.

MUFASA:(animándole)- ¡Venga Kopa!

MOHATU: Seguro que esta historia te gustara mucho más que las otras.

Las orejas de Kopa se animaron un poco al escuchar lo que le dijo Mohatu. Sentía mucha curiosidad de que se trataría esta vez. Muy pronto, los dos leones se hallaban rodeando a Mohatu.

MUFASA:(advirtiéndole con una sonrisa)- ¡Espero que esta vez no te la inventes!

MOHATU: (Tratando de parecer ofendido)- Ya te dije que yo no me las invento. ¡Eso me ofende! ¿Sabes? (poniéndose serio)- Bien, esta vez os voy a contar una historia que me contó mi padre cuando era pequeño.

Mufasa y Kopa se miraban extrañados, era raro que Mohatu no les contara una de sus historias, pero ahora entendían porque de su seriedad.

MOHATU: (Comenzando a narrar)- bien, esta es la historia del secreto de las tierras del reino. Antes de la fundación de las tierras del reino, Un día, el hijo de uno de los leones del pasado fue herido de muerte durante una gran batalla; todos los leones esperaban la venida de este león; pero aquel león tenia una familia que le necesitaba, entonces pidió a los grandes reyes que le concedieran la oportunidad de permanecer en la tierra para siempre. Los leones se lo concedieron para hacer que su muerte no fuera tan agonizante o eso pensaban, y de la tierra salio una especie de roca triangulada por la cual brotaba un riego de agua por un agujero en medio, la llamaban la fuente de Mergoria. Aquel león bebió del agua y en menos de un segundo, fue sanado de todas sus heridas que ya no sentía dolor.(kopa y Mufasa quedan sorprendidos) el fue a junto su familia y le contó todo lo que le había pasado y el poder de la fuente. al día siguiente cuando volvió para ver si la fuente seguía allí, y efectivamente, estaba, de pronto se le aparecieron tres leones en el cielo y aquel rey no ceso de darles las gracias y les hizo una pequeña demostración arañándose su cuerpo; pero los reyes del pasado al ver lo que podía hacer la fuente, reían que aquel artilugio sería un gran peligro para los leones, entonces trataron de arrebatarla sin que se diera cuenta y lo lograron por medio de un sueño profundo que le echaron. Al hacer eso cogieron la fuente y la escondieron en algún lugar recóndito de la sabana, donde ningún león la volvería a ver jamás; pero dejaron una pequeña pista al rey.

KOPA:¿ Y... y que fue lo que le dijo?

MOHATU: Le dijeron: "en la gran roca, hallaras la respuesta"

KOPA: ¡Valla que difícil!

MOHATU: Si; Hasta el día de hoy, nadie ha averiguado el paradero de la fuente (miente)- pero obviamente eso si es un mito.

KOPA: (Soñador)- Ojala no lo fuera.

MOHATU:(ríe)- Kopa, puedes pensar lo que quieras; pero luego no quiero que te lleves una gran decepción. (Mira cómo se acerca su esposa)- Bueno, creo que debería irme, mi esposa me está esperando. ¡Nos vemos después!

Mohatu se dirige hacia su esposa y ambos se van, dejando solos a Kopa y a Mufasa completamente maravillados. Entonces Mufasa hablo.

MUFASA: Esta es la primera vez que Mohatu me sorprende, hmm... ¿a ti que te parece Kopa? ¿Kopa?

Kopa no estaba aprestando atención. No dejaba de pensar en la historia que le había contado su tatarabuelo, si de verdad existiera esa fuente, si pudiera beber de ella, tal vez el pudiera volver a la vida, recuperaría a sus padres y seria el rey para vivir todas las aventuras que no pudo vivir.

KOPA: (emocionado)- Abuelo ¿ te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría si la fuente de Mergoria existiera realmente?

MUFASA:(serio)- Kopa, ya oíste a Mohatu, la fuente es un mito, un cuento inventado por la familia real!

KOPA: ¿Y si no lo fuera? ¿Te imaginas? Yo conseguir volver a la vida, recuperaría a mi familia y podría ser rey para vivir las aventuras que yo no he vivido.

Mufasa no sabía que decirle en ese momento. Había pensado en revelarlo todo en la cúpula celestial; pero al ver lo emocionado que estaba, temía herir sus sentimientos, él debía verlo con sus propios ojos para no hacerse ilusiones. Entonces le sonríe.

MUFASA: Oye Kopa; mañana hay día libre y he pensado que tal vez te gustaría pasarlo conmigo.

Kopa se abalanzo hacia su abuelo para darle un abrazo emocionado.

KOPA: ¡Si, si me gustaría mucho!

MUFASA: (Feliz)- Bien, porque hay algo que debo mostrarte.

KOPA:(alterado)- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es?

MUFASA: ¡Mañana lo sabrás!


	3. Capitulo 3 El rencor de un príncipe

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todo el mundo descansaba, Kopa y Mufasa se pusieron en marcha. Mufasa condujo al joven príncipe por el camino de nubes y durante un buen par de minutos estuvieron el uno y el otro sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que poco después al ver que llevaban un buen trecho de camino, Kopa trato de averiguar cual era ese sitio a donde iban; pero su abuelo era demasiado misterioso para decírselo. Kopa volvió a intentarlo otra vez

KOPA:( casi suplicando)- Venga abuelo ¡dímelo! porfi...

Mufasa rió. Entendía la desesperación de su nieto mas que a nadie. Cuando era joven he iba con su padre a un sitio y no le decía a donde, le hacia esas mismas preguntas una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se lo revelaba; pero el no era su padre y no tenia sus limitaciones; pero sabia controlar la situación que se enfrentaba en aquel instante.

MUFASA: Mira que eres pesado, Kopa, pero no lo eres tanto como lo fui yo a tu edad.

Kopa no dijo nada, aquello le dejo con la boca abierta. Entonces Mufasa al ver aquello, volvió a reírse mas fuerte, entonces para tener un poco de misericordia, decidió revelar un trozo.

MUFASA: Lo único que te voy a decir es que esto cambiara tu vida para siempre y de todo aquello que conoces.

Kopa tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que le dijo; pero su idea cambio poco después, cuando llegaron a una especie montaña donde había una cueva muy grande. Kopa se detuvo en el acto y observo con ojos analizadores las paredes y el fondo oscuro de dicha cueva, parecía como si nadie hubiese entrado en ella durante años. Temía lo que podía encontrar allí dentro y era raro, porque Kopa no era un león cobarde.

Entonces su abuelo, para alentarlo para que entrase con el, puso una pata en su espalda peluda y sin mucho esfuerzo le empujo hacia adentro.

KOPA: (algo asustado)- Definitivamente este lugar es demasiado oscuro.

Siguió avanzando dificultosamente mientras iba comprobando donde pisaba, porque quería evitar caerse al suelo o en algún agujero que le conduciría a no se donde. De repente vio luz al final de aquel túnel, cuando por fin la luz, toco sus ojos quedo atónito ante lo que observaba, frente suya había una especie de sala iluminada por unos ventanucos escarbados en piedra por donde se filtraba el sol . La sala formaba un circulo con columnas y pilares sosteniendo el techo. En medio de la sala había una extraño panel que se extendía por toda la sala, con encima de el se veía un campo con arboles y animales comiendo de ellos parecía como si conociera aquel lugar. De pronto, llego su abuelo que manifestaba una amplia sonrisa. Kopa parecía estañado con todo esto.

KOPA: Abuelo, que es esto ¿Donde estamos?

MUFASA: Kopa, ¡bienvenido a la cúpula celestial! el único centro de observación de las tierras del reino.

Kopa no dijo nada quedo en estado de sock y se hizo una pregunta ¿como es que nunca supo de la existencia de aquel sitio? y por que le ocultaron, el estaba a punto de decir todo aquello, pero de su boca solo salieron otras palabras.

KOPA: ¿U..único centro de observación?(voz de no creérselo, levanta una ceja incredulo ante lo que oia)-¿de... de las tierras del reino?

MUFASA: (le sonríe con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza)- Si, así es!

Mufasa creía que Kopa se lo tomo bien, pero se equivoco, de pronto, Kopa le frunció el cejo.

KOPA:(le grita furioso)- ¿Por que? ( Mufasa se sorprende, entonces Kopa avanza hacia el amenazante)- dime, si sabias de que existía un lugar como este para ver las tierras del reino (triste)- ¿como es que nunca lo mencionaste?

MUFASA:(voz tranquila)- Kopa ¡cálmate! te entiendo, Se que tienes ahora muchas preguntas (sonríe con ternura a su nieto)- pero ¡no te preocupes! muy pronto todas tus dudas desaparecerán.

Kopa ceso de avanzar contra su hermano y rápidamente su tristeza se desvaneció y comenzó a recorrer la sala sin apartar su mirada de aquel panel y una extraña familiaridad se volvió a adueñar de el. e pronto se detiene y en su mente pudo reconocer en aquel panel una extraña roca de forma puntiaguda en medio de un amplio terreno extenso. Una extraña punzada en su cuerpo hizo que llorara cuando reconoció aquel lugar.

Devolvió la mirada a su abuelo, quien le miraba con una sonrisa. Entonces

KOPA:(emocionado)- ¡Son... son las tierras del reino!

Lentamente inicio su camino hacia el y se puso a su lado señalando el amplio panel circular

MUFASA: Kopa, lo que tienes aquí delante es el ojo celestial, un poderoso visualizador, de la vida cotidiana de todos los miembros del orgullo.

Kopa puso una expresión de asombro; entonces Mufasa supo que debía enseñarle su funcionamiento. Puso una pata encima del plano , y el paisaje fue aumentando hasta observar muy de cerca a los animales. Cuando vio esto, miro hacia su abuelo y comprobó que disfrutaba haciéndolo y que no estaba loco ante lo que veía.

KOPA:(asombrado)- Esto es...

MUFASA: (le corta con una sonrisa picara en su rostro)- ¿Increíble

KOPA: ¡Si!

MUFASA: Me alegro de que te guste; porque ahora es tu turno de manejarlo.

Kopa le miro extrañado a la vez que asustado.

KOPA: ¿Como?(sonríe extrañado)- espera un momento, solo me has traído aquí para manejar este chisme o (frunce el cejo)- ¿es que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto?

Mufasa suspiro, sabia que era hora de decirle los motivos, solo esperaba que no se los tomase a mal.

MUFASA:(serio)-¡Kopa! las razones de por que he traído aquí son simples. ¡Voy a dejar que veas a tu familia!

Kopa reacciono ante el plan que tenia su abuelo con ilusión. Comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría por toda la sala, emocionado, porque al fin después de muchos años volvería a ver a su familia, observaría los cambios en el reino, vería la pena o la reacción de sus seres queridos tras su ausencia y si aquel panel mágico lo permitiera, volvería a ver a su amada Vitani, su mejor amiga. Mufasa observaba con sorpresa la reacción de su nieto; menos mal que le pareció buena la idea; pero temía como reaccionaria al ver lo que iba encontrar. ¿Como reaccionara al ver que han pasado varios años? ¿Como reaccionaria cuando se entere de que tenia una hermana que nació meses después de su muerte? ¿como reaccionaria al saber de que Zira había muerto y las manadas se juntaron? y lo mas doloroso ¿Como reaccionaria al ver que su familia había superado su muerte?. Solo temía lo peor de todo aquello y era la ira... El poder mas peligroso que un león del pasado puede albergar en su corazón, solo se conoce a un león que haya tenido ese poder y llevo sus pasos al caos, ese fue su hermano Scar. Fue en ese mismo instante que Kopa le saco de sus pensamientos.

KOPA: Abuelo, ¿estas bien?

MUFASA: Si, no te preocupes (le frota el mechón de su pelo con la pata entonces Mufasa se pone serio)- Kopa, antes de que lo hagas, quiero advertirte de una serie de cosas acerca del panel mágico.

KOPA: ¿Y cuales son?

MUFASA: Cuando alguien toca el panel, esta conectado con su cuerpo a las tierras del reino. Es decir; tu puedes aparecerte o no en el reino mediante un reflejo en el cielo, como yo hago con tu padre; controlar el tiempo a través de tus emociones, enviar mensajes de viento a Rafiki, incluso se puede escuchar tu voz en el reino... (severo)- Kopa, quiero que me prometas que no harás ninguna de esas cosas.

KOPA: ¿Que?(le grita)- ¿Tampoco puedo hablar con mi familia?

MUFASA: (sin apartar su mirada de severidad)- ¡Eso, sobre todo no debes hacer!

KOPA: (enfadado)- ¿porque?

MUFASA: Es... para no causarles tristeza.

KOPA: Pero... ¡tu te muestras ante mi padre!

MUFASA:(serio)- ¡Kopa! una cosa es perder a un padre, una cosa algo de lo mas natural que tarde o temprano siempre acaba pasando; y otra muy distinta es perder a un hijo, tu no has sido padre, pero para los que somos, es algo mucho mas doloroso de lo que no puedes llegar a imaginar.

Kopa se entristeció, se referia a sus padres y la tristeza que sentían al haberle perdido. Se sentía mal por haberles dejado. Mufasa al ver la tristeza que sentía le dio un abrazo y luego le miro.

MUFASA: Kopa, lo siento mucho; se como te sientes, no hablar con tus padres es algo muy triste; pero si tu les quieres, debes darme tu palabra de que no harás ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Prometido?

KOPA: (suspira)- ¡De acuerdo! (le sonríe)- ¡Lo prometo, abuelo!

Mufasa sonrió, entonces, camino hacia la entrada. Kopa al ver lo que hacia, se extraño.

KOPA: Abuelo, ¿A donde vas?

MUFASA: Es mejor que hagas esto solo. Mi vida en las tierras del reino ha terminado, ahora es tu turno. No te preocupes, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, yo te esperare afuera. (piensa)- solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto.

Mufasa abandono el lugar dejando a solas a su nieto. Este miro como se iba y cuando desapareció en la oscuridad de la cueva, volvió a concentrar su mirada en el panel mágico y apoyando su pata en el panel, se deslizo por todo el territorio que tenia delante suya, se sorprendía al observar lugares que no sabia que existían en las tierras del reino;era muy divertido para el joven príncipe, pero sabia muy bien que no era lo mismo que la vida real. Como deseaba estar vivo y poder ir a esos sitios el mismo sin la ayuda de un panel mágico.

De pronto, cerca de alli, aparecio un leon adulto, se aproximaba a un pequeño rio. Kopa lo observo con mucha curiosidad, parecia que lo conocia de algo, pero no sabia de que. Fue entonces, cuando aproximo mas la escala y cuando lo reconocio, quedo impactado y emocionado.

KOPA:(susurra)- ¡Papa!

Mientras tanto, en las tierras del reino, Simba bebía en el manantial tranquilamente, reflexionando todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. La muerte de Zira, la unión de la manada. Y en su mente hubo un extraño presentimiento de que su padre fue el que organizo todo aquello y no el destino, si así fuese, le exigiría que le respondiese por que su hijo tuvo que morir aquel día a manos de Zira y no el. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al recordar el día en que Zira mato a su hijo. Pero de pronto, escucho una voz extraña que venia del cielo y que decía "Papa" ¿eran alucinaciones suyas o acaso esa voz provenía de su cabeza? pero para asegurarse, alzo su cabeza al cielo y para su sorpresa, vio que no había nadie. Busco con la mirada su destinatario, pero no encontraba a nadie ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

De pronto, Kopa sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, lo que detecto el panel y de pronto, en las tierras del reino, comenzó a llover. Simba pareció incrédulo por la velocidad en que apareció la lluvia.

SIMBA: (Asombrado)- Valla, que rapido aparecio la lluvia. Juraria que antes en el cielo no habia ninguna nube... (suspira derotado)- Bueno, en fin. Volvamos a la roca del rey, que seguro esta lluvia durara para mucho.

Simba se alejo del manantial, rumbo hacia la roca del rey. Kopa observo como la lluvia caia, sorprendido aun llorando.

KOPA:(Piensa)- Pero...¿Por que esta lloviendo? Crei que hacia sol. (abre mas los ojos)- ¡A no ser!

De pronto se dio cuenta que el estaba llorando y comprendió enseguida las advertencias que le dicho su abuelo y en su mente , supo inmediatamente que acababa de incumplir la promesa que le hizo.

KOPA: (grita mentalmente)- O, no que es lo que he hecho... yo no debo llorar, sino las tierras del reino estarán anegadas por todas partes. Tengo que hacer algo (abre mas los ojos teniendo una idea)¡ ya se !

Kopa se seco sus lagrima y con mucha dificultad, trato de aguantarse las lagrimas, hasta que las tierras del reino volvieron a como estaban antes. Kopa suspiro aliviado mentalmente, solo esperaba no cometer mas errores como esos.

Simba detuvo su marcha muy cerca de la roca del rey, parecía que el tiempo estaba muy extraño aquel día.

SIMBA:(grito confundido)- ¿Pero que esta pasando aqui? ¿acaso en verdad me estoy volviendo loco?

Kopa se sintió muy mal por haberle hecho pasar esa experiencia a su padre y con toda la inocencia del mundo dijo:

KOPA:(arrepentido sin pensar)- ¡Lo siento! (pone una pata sobre su boca)

Simba, escucho la voz, miro por todas partes tratando de saber quien era aquella voz conocida.

SIMBA: (grita histérico)¿QUIEN A DICHO ESO?, ¡MUÉSTRATE!

Kopa, en verdad, no sabia que hacer. Nunca había visto a su padre tan asustado y enfadado en su vida, pero pronto ceso en su empeño y volvió a la roca del rey confundido.

Kopa siguió a su padre deslizándose con su pata por el panel magico, mientras su estomago estaba revolviéndose de emoción por ver a su madre y a toda la manada, habían pasado años desde su muerte y esperaba que perdonaran a Vitani y la hubiesen dejado en la manada, pero cuando llego a la roca, su sorpresa no podía ser mayor, en la roca la ocupaban leonas forasteras que no había visto nunca en su vida, pero sospechaba que eran del clan de Zira porque reconoció algunas que estuvieron en el día de su muerte. Eso le pareció un poco raro, que las leonas que fueron cómplices de su muerte, compartieran techo con la manada; pero no le importaba mucho. Fue entonces que sus ojos se pegaron en una leona que salia de la cueva y se acercaba a su padre. Esa leona era Nala, su madre; trato de contenerse y en su lugar relajo la cara y puso una tierna mirada de nostalgia.

KOPA:(pensó)- ¡Mama!

Cuando Nala se acerco a Simba, ella parecía preocupada y Simba lo noto.

NALA: (preocupada)- Simba, ¿estas bien?

SIMBA:(confundido)- Claro que si, ¿por que no iba a estarlo?

NALA: El tiempo, Simba, ¿Acaso no ves lo que ocurre? Creí que por culpa de la lluvia, estarías herido.

SIMBA: Nala, amor mio, un poco de lluvia no hace mal a nadie.

NALA: Lo se, (le acaricia)-pero estaba muy preocupada.

SIMBA: jejej Lo se (la acaricia también)

Kopa miraba con ternura y alegría la escena y una ola de calor se avecino sobre las tierras del reino. Todo animal y criatura que vivía allí, necesitaba cubrirse debajo de una sombra sino, se derreterian. Simba, Nala y los miembros de la manada, observaban lo que pasaba y pronto, buscaron la sombra, dentro de la roca. Kopa se dio cuenta que había vuelto a meter la pata y se enfureció.

KOPA:(piensa)- ¡Oh, venga ya!

Poco a poco trataba de calmarse y volver a su estado normal y con eso, en las tierras del reino el calor descendió hasta obtener una temperatura normal. Todo el mundo salio de sus escondites aliviados de que aquel extraño fenómeno de calor desapareciese. Simba salio afuera de la cueva y comprobó una y otra vez el cielo como si buscase una explicación racional de lo que estaba pasando.

SIMBA: (Asustado)- ¡Esto... esto no es normal! ¿sera una señal de mi padre?

NALA: (rodando los ojos divertida)- ¡Simba!

Kopa, al ver como actuaba su padre, trato de contener la risa para no provocar otra catástrofe mas, pensó que ya había hecho suficiente el tonto, ahora debía ponerse serio y pensó que era el momento de ver al resto de sus seres queridos. Se aproximo su mirada al resto de la manada y vio que todos estaban allí. Entre ellos estaban sus tíos favoritos Timon y Pumba que miraban el cielo por si ven alguna señal de temporal, Kopa se rió al verlos, ellos dos nunca cambiaran. Enseguida Vio sobrevolar la roca de la manada un ave de plumas azules y pico alargado, era Zazu, el mayordomo del rey, Kopa no tuvo mucha relación con el, siempre el y su padre se pasaban casi todo el tiempo yendo de un sitio a otro, a veces se preguntaba Kopa ¿como es que nunca se cansaba de tener a alguien siempre encima de el hablándole todo el tiempo? Siguió buscando entre la manada y sus ojos quedaron clavados en una leona hermosa de ojos azules, Kopa no podía creerlo, era su mejor amiga, Vitani, el se alegro internamente de que al fin la hubiesen aceptado en la manada; pero de pronto, pensó en Zira, si Vitani y las leonas forasteras estaban en la roca de la manada ¿Que fue de Zira? ¿Su padre la habrá aceptado también? Pero no le dio tanta importancia.

Kopa estaba feliz de que aquellos que mas quiere, hallan encontrado la felicidad que tanto tiempo habían deseado, ahora, el reino por fin estaba unido y todo gracias a su muerte; pero Kopa se entristeció por algo.

KOPA: Al fin, todo a vuelto a la normalidad en las tierras del reino; pero la pena es ¿quien sera el nuevo rey? (de pronto se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro y aparto un momento su mirada del panel)- ¡Ya esta! ahora lo entiendo. Yo voy a volver a resucitar en las tierras del reino y seré recibido por todo el mundo y mis padres... Claro, e ahí por que Zira me mato, estuvo planeado por el abuelo para protegerme de la guerra que se libro, por eso hoy me trajo aquí, para que tuviera una idea de lo que me iba a encontrar jejej ¡Pero que genio es mi abuelo!

De pronto, volvió a la normalidad y apunto su mirada de nuevo en las tierras del reino. De pronto quedo asombrado en cuanto vio salir de la cueva a una leona de color naranja y de ojos marrones brillantes. Kopa no sabia porque, pero sentía una sensación desconocida en su interior cuando la vio. Luego, Lo mas raro que vio de esa leona, fue que se acercaba a Simba y Nala; ademas sus padres parecían sonreir a esa leona.

KOPA:(Confundido)- Pero que...

SIMBA: Kiara, ¿donde estabas?

KOPA:(piensa con curiosidad)- ¿Kiara? que raro, ese nombre me resulta muy familiar. Pero ahora no recuerdo donde lo escuche.

Kiara sonrió a Simba y sin mas le dio un abrazo fraternal. Kopa sintió de repente muchos celos y se pregunto para si ¿quien era ella para abrazar a su padre de esa manera? De pronto, aquella leona llamada Kiara, hablo mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

KIARA: ¡Durmiendo en la cueva, con Kovu!

KOPA: ( piensa extrañado)- ¿Kovu?

SIMBA:(sin apartar su mirada )- Todos nosotros habíamos entrado en la cueva en cuanto nos ataco una ola de calor y no te vimos.

KIARA: Eso fue porque estuvimos en el fondo de la cueva (sonrisa picara)- Apuesto todo lo que sea a que no llegasteis a mirar allí.

Kopa frunció el cejo en aquella mocosa insolente.

KOPA: ¿Como se atreve a decirle eso al rey de estas tierras? (Sonríe)- Seguro que papa ahora la va a desterrar ¡quiero ver como lo hace!

Pero Simba no lo hizo, el se quedo mirándola severamente, hasta que en un par de segundos su mirada, cambio a una mas calmada, Kopa abrió su boca y quedo en estado de sock. Fue en ese momento que una serie de pensamientos en forma de pregunta se le pasaron por la cabeza.

KOPA: (confundido)- Vale esto es raro ¿Que diablos esta pasando? ¿porque mi padre tiene la misma expresión cuando me hablaba a mi?

Fue en ese momento que Nala interviene.

NALA: Kiara, hija, no es para que te sientas vigilada, solo es que no has aparecido en toda la mañana y nos preocupaste.

Kopa quedo en estado de sock de nuevo, esta vez, al escuchar por la boca de su madre la palabra "hija", ¿Acaso se lo había imaginado? de repente la leona le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa a Nala. Aquello sobresalto a Kopa.

KOPA: (gritando hacia el panel con molestia)- QUEEEEE? COMO QUE HIJA?

No tardo en arrepentirse de haber gritado y con las dos patas, tapo su hocico; pero, aquellos gritos habían hecho temblar todo el reino. Los que estaban en la roca quedaron sorprendidos por lo que aconteció. Simba, Nala se miraban entre si asustados, toda la manada murmuraba de que probablemente, la ira de los leones del pasado, estaba debajo de ellas. Fue entonces, cuando Kiara se atrevió a preguntar, completamente sobresaltada.

KIARA: ¿Que ha sido eso?

VITANI:(curiosa)- ¡Parecia que alguien hablo!

NALA: Si, Vitani tiene razon, yo juraria que sonaba como un "que" muy alto.

SIMBA: ¡Si, algo me sonaba!

KIARA: (Suspira)- Bueno, pues sea lo que sea, ya se a ido y me parece que no volvera a pasar mas veces.

Kopa se burlo de ella imitando como hablaba.

SIMBA: (Apoyandola)- Kiara, tiene razon, esto solo a pasado una vez, quien sabe, tal vez no vuelva a ocurrir.

Kiara al observar como la apoyaba, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo.

KIARA: Gracias papa.

Kopa por primera vez se enfureció al ver que aquella leona llamaba a Simba "papa"¿pero quien se a creído que es?

SIMBA: Eh, a mi no me des las gracias de tus actos. Piensa que si no fuera por ti, la manada seguiría dividida.

Cuando Kopa se entero de lo que dijo su padre una cara de tristeza y soledad apareció en el joven cachorro. Sintió como esa cachorra se llevaba todo el merito y toda la honra; cuando fue el quien mas sufrió .

KOPA:(piensa negando su rostro)- ¡No es verdad, dime que lo que dijo no es verdad!

Kiara se puso un poco colorada ante el cumplido de su padre. pero en el fondo no se sentia como una heroina o algo por el estilo, solo fue una leona normal y corriente que puso fin a una guerra absurda; pero le gustaba mucho que su padre le apoyase.

KIARA: Ya lo se (Kopa se enfurece)- me viene de familia.(mira el cielo)- Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, me parezco un poco a el.

Kopa sonrió un poco, creyó que se refería a el. Penso que después de todo su hermanita pequeña no era tan malvada; pero entonces Simba, miro el cielo al igual que Kiara y luego la miro con picardía

SIMBA: Lo se, pero tenéis muchas diferencias, por ejemplo, el no vivió tantas aventuras como las que has vivido tu.

KOPA:(piensa sorprendido)- ¿Que?

SIMBA: Puede que el haya sido un buen principe en todas sus maneras; pero sin duda tu Kiara estas mas por encima de el de lo que tu no puedas imaginarte.

KIARA: Ah, si? ¿Porque?

SIMBA: Porque el murio antes de convertirse en leon adulto y seguro que hubiese sido un rey bastante penoso, creeme, pero si me permites decirte algo, tu seras la mejor reina que hayan tenido las tierras del reino ¡ya lo veras!.

De pronto, todos los esquemas que tenia Kopa de su familia se rompieron. Hace al menos unos segundos, pensó que aquella leona era buena; ahora pensaba todo lo contrario. Era su substituta. y lo peor de todo era que sus padres ya no le querían. Ahora sentía una ira tremenda hacia todo y todos incluidos sus padres , lo que provoco que en el reino aparecieran nubes de tormenta.

Zazu no tardo en avisar al rey y pronto todos se metieron en la cueva a esperar que parara.

Kopa comenzó a llorar con dolor, nunca antes en su vida le habían hecho semejante daño y sin mas, abandono la sala recorriendo entre golpes en la oscuridad aquel túnel que la separaba del exterior, su abuelo le vio salir, pero Kopa paso de el.

MUFASA: Oye, Kopa espera.

KOPA:(Se detuvo y miro a su abuelo molesto)

MUFASA: Oye, estas bien

KOPA:(tratando de calmarse)- Si... bueno no exacta...

MUFASA: (Le interrumpe sonriente)- Bueno espera, antes de nada ¿Dime que te a parecido Kiara?

Kopa abrió mucho mas los ojos, no podía creer lo que oía de su abuelo Mufasa, el sabia de su existencia, antes que el ¿como puede ser tan malo para no habérselo dicho antes? Estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar entre lagrimas, Mufasa parecía el mas confundido, ¿habría dicho algo malo que le sintiese mal?

MUFASA:(preocupado)- Kopa, ¿he dicho algo malo?

Kopa cuando se volteo para mirar a su abuelo, en su rostro pudo observar un reguero lleno de lagrimas y lo que parecía ser una profundo dolor que no alcanzaba a comprender. Mufasa pareció sorprendido. Fue entonces cuando Kopa hablo.

KOPA: Si, lo has hecho.(grita)- ¡Al no contarme que mi familia me había olvidado y me habían substituido por esa Kiara!

MUFASA:(Confundido)- Kopa, de que estas hablando, tu familia te quiere mucho.

KOPA: Eso es mentira, sino pregúntales porque le dijeron a mi substituta, Kiara de que yo no soy tan importante. Que si yo llegase a ser rey, me hubiese convertido en un rey bastante penoso.

MUFASA:(enfadado)- Kopa, no me creo nada de que tus padres dijeran eso, ellos te quieren, ademas Kiara no es...

Kopa estaba harto de oír ese nombre nuevo que apareció en su vida como alfiler, deseaba por todos los medios que desapareciera y su abuelo no hacia gran coa al respecto.

KOPA: (Grito furioso)- ¡CÁLLATE! No digas su nombre. Lo odio tanto como a su dueña.

Mufasa quedo sin palabras por lo que dijo, acaba de despreciar a su hermana pequeña, sabia desde un principio que habérselo contado era una mala idea, pero jamas creyó que reaccionaria de esa forma. De pronto en su mente apareció una pregunta.

MUFASA: (casi susurrando)- ¿ y porque lo odias, que te hizo ella?

Kopa volvió a fruncir el cejo con mas intensidad al escuchar esa pregunta, para el era algo lógico y racional. De pronto una leve tristeza apareció en su mirada.

KOPA: ( susurra con tristeza e ira en su voz)- ¿ Que porque? (Grita mas fuerte)-¡ELLA ME LO HA QUITADO TODO, ABUELO! (comienza a llorar con dolor en sus palabras un poco mas calmado)- es un ser cruel que se aprovecho de mi muerte para robarme lo que mas quería: mi vida, el amor de mis padres, mis amigos y lo mas importante mi destino como futuro rey de las tierras del reino.( miro a su abuelo con burla)- Pero claro abuelo, tu no sabes lo que se siente, porque tu infancia fue muy feliz, no has tenido nunca miedo de que alguien te substituya. (Grita)- ¡Nunca sabrás como me siento!

Kopa se alejo corriendo, hacia el valle de los leones del pasado por el camino de nubes. Mufasa estaba en sock por lo que había dicho su nieto que no se atrevió a detenerle, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para reflexionar en lo que había dicho. Pero cuando estaba hablando Mufasa recordó con dolor aquellos momentos de su infancia cuando Scar manifestaba su odio a través de chistes ofensivos o miradas amenazantes. Había noches, que necesitaba estar al lado de sus padres para dormir por temor a que le hiciese daño, pero por una razón que no sabia, Scar, no le importaba nada con quien estuviese Mufasa aquella noche, el atacaba sin tener consciencia de lo que hacia. Que muchas veces, Scar volvía en si después de hacerlo y en vez de manifestar odio, había arrepentimiento. Mufasa parecía un poco conmocionado por la actitud de arrepentimiento y durante mucho tiempo se hizo una pregunta ¿ por que Scar lo trataba de matar con su familia y después se arrepentía en el acto? Investigo durante años, aquel comportamiento hasta que un día sus padres se lo dijeron. Scar había codiciado el trono desde siempre y cuando nombraron rey a Mufasa en vez de a Scar, en su interior comenzó a formarse una raíz de odio llamada " el rencor del príncipe negro". Sus padres le dijeron que corrompía el alma de las personas buenas, para hacerles cometer actos terribles, que luego después de un tiempo se arrepienten de cometerlos. Mufasa estaba decidido a ayudar a su hermano a destruir aquel mal, pero fue demasiado tarde, antes de que se diera cuenta, Scar se había convertido en alguien cruel y frió, borrando hasta el mínimo detalle de bondad de su interior.

Mufasa volvió a la realidad entre lagrimas.

MUFASA: ( alarmado)- ¡Oh, no! esto es mas terrible de lo que yo pensaba, no puedo permitir que eso vuelva a suceder a alguien de mi familia; ya perdí a mi hermano una vez y todo por mi culpa, no pienso permitir perder a Kopa. Debo reunirme con los leones sagrados para hablarles de lo sucedido. ¡Esto es muy serio!

 **Pobre Kopa, despreciado por su familia y substituido por su hermana Kiara ¿Que acontecerá en el próximo capitulo? ¿dejara que el odio se apodere de Kopa? y ¿Mufasa llegara a tiempo ante los leones sagrados para idear un plan al respeto?**


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Que aventuras he vivido?

Las cosas volvían a la normalidad en las tierras del reino, después de que la tormenta, por desgracia causo varios desperfectos a su paso: arboles tumbados, presas derrumbadas por la fuerza del viento y la lluvia, etc. Simba y Nala miraban con preocupación lo acontecido, después de haber salido de la cueva junto las demás leonas; y pensaron que jamás habían visto un problema como ese en toda su vida

NALA: Valla, esto es más grave de lo que pensamos

SIMBA: Si, tienes razón, pero por suerte no hay heridos.(suspira)- Nos llevara tiempo arreglar todo esto; pero si empezamos hoy, probablemente acabaremos mañana.

NALA: Esta bien ¡Avisare a las leonas para que se pongan en marcha!

SIMBA: De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Kovu para que me eche una mano; pero antes (mira a Zazu a lo lejos)- ¡Zazu!

El ave azul del rey, voló hasta el en cuanto escucho que le llamaba.

ZAZU: ¿Si, su alteza?

SIMBA: Acércate hasta las presas y rastrea por si hay algún animal herido.

ZAZU: Como ordene, su majestad.

El ave salió volando hasta alejarse de la roca del rey; fue entonces que Kiara salio de la cueva y se acercó hasta su padre mostrándole una sonrisa, Simba cuando la vio hizo lo mismo y se acercó hasta ella.

KIARA: Hay muchos destrozos, ¿no?

SIMBA: Si, pero es algo que se puede arreglar, no preocupes.

KIARA: ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! (cambia de conversación)- Oye papa no he podido darte gracias por lo de antes.

SIMBA: Kiara ya hablamos de eso.

KIARA: ¡Ya! igualmente quería hacerlo, también agradecerte por decir esas cosas tan bonitas de mi... yo no sabía que fuera tan grande.

SIMBA: Y porque piensas eso?

KIARA: No he vivido tantas aventuras como me gustaria

SIMBA: ¿Y no lo hiciste hasta ahora? Hija, mencionaste antes a Malka, mi mejor amigo que fue príncipe del reino de Asera, te conté una vez que su tía, lo asesino de cachorro.

KIARA: (triste)- Si, pobre Malka.

SIMBA: ¡Lo sé! Yo recuerdo que cuando éramos muy pequeños, le gustaba mucho jugar con nosotros, pero nunca venía a explorar el reino, tenía miedo a lo desconocido y eso hizo que no viviera tantas aventuras. Tú eres muy diferente a él en ese aspecto.

KIARA:(triste)- ¿Enserio? ¿y dime que aventuras he vivido?

SIMBA: Fuiste a las tierras oscuras sin importarte las advertencias que te había dicho, Conociste a Kovu, Salvaste el reino y uniste a las manadas; en fin una aventura que cualquier princesa o príncipe desearía hacer; deberías sentirte orgullosa de eso.

KIARA: Lo sé y lo estoy; pero todo eso no fue una aventura para mí, porque yo estuve destinada a hacerlo. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero vivir mis propias aventuras sin que el destino este en medio de todo. Quiero explorar lugares que nunca he podido llegar, ir a Hakuna Matata... (Simba miraba a su hija con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro)- ¡Créeme! yo no soy una princesa que desea pasar toda su vida entre estas cuatro paredes aburrida sin hacer nada.

Simba se comenzó a reír dejando un poco confusa a Kiara. Parecía como si no le tomara en serio; pero entonces su padre puso una pata encima de su hombro y observo que le sonreía con ternura.

SIMBA: ¡Kiara! ser reina, no significa que no vayas a hacer nada. Tendrás una gran responsabilidad de cuidar las tierras del reino y los animales que lo componen; además es muy probable que se te presente alguna aventura, o al menos eso me ha pasado muchas veces siendo rey.

KIARA:(sorprendida)- ¿En serio?

SIMBA:(mirada divertida)- Si, no siempre nuestra familia ha sido tan aburrida.

KIARA: Y ¿crees que antes de que yo sea reina pueda vivir alguna aventura?

SIMBA: Eso no lo sé, Kiara, es muy difícil responderte; pero no tengas tanta prisa, las aventuras aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas jejej

Simba entro en la cueva dejando a Kiara pensando en lo que había dicho Simba, ella deseaba más que nada vivir una gran aventura, no deseaba acabar como malka, sin hacer nada ; pero ahora solo tenía que esperar; lo que no sabía es que muy pronto acabaría viviendo la mayor aventura de su vida.


	5. Capitulo 5 Ante el gran consejo

Mufasa había llegado al valle pocas horas después, lo primero que hizo fue a ver a Ashan uno de los leones fundadores de las tierras del reino, era un león anciano, pero bastante corpulento, que se hallaba dormido encima de una gran colina, desde donde se tenia una hermosa vista del gran valle.

Tenia un sueño dulce y tranquilo, hasta que unas voces hicieron sacarle de su subconsciente, al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a un león robusto de melena roja que le zarandeaba con su pata, reconoció enseguida y trato de volver a dormir.

ASHAN: (Un poco molesto)- Mufasa, vete por favor ¿Es que acaso no ves que trato dormir?

MUFASA: Lo se, pero sabes muy bien que no te despertaría si no fuese tan importante.

Ashan, levanto uno de sus ojos dejando el otro dormido y miro de reojo a Mufasa y se dio cuenta que su rostro era de un león preocupado, presentía que no sucedía nada bueno y era raro que portara malas noticias.

ASHAN: Debe haber pasado algo grave para que tu vengas hasta aqui para verme.

poco a poco se comienza a levantar ayudado por Mufasa que le sostenía de un costado, este lo miro con una débil sonrisa hasta ayudarle a sentar.

ASHAN: Gracias, hijo, la verdad, ¡no se que haría yo sin ti! (se pone serio)- Haber cuéntame ¿Que ha pasado?

Mufasa le contó todo lo referente a Kopa, su odio hacia su hermana y sus padres y pudo ver que por la mirada de Ashan, aquello no le parecía nada bueno. Cuando acabo de relatar, el viejo, se levanto como impulsado y lentamente dio vueltas por toda la colina mientras iba susurrando algo que Mufasa no pudo entender bien. Hasta que hablo.

MUFASA: (nervioso y preocupado)- Bien, diga algo ¿Esto es algo malo?

De repente Ashan detuvo su caminar, quedando de espaldas a Mufasa, hasta que poco a poco se fue volteando hasta quedar cara a cara con el león rojizo. Su expresión era de miedo y temor todo junto. Mufasa se asusto un poco y trato de hacerle volver en si.

MUFASA: ¿Ashan?

ASHAN: (Susurra en alto con una voz tenebrosa)- Cosas malas se están avecinando, amigo mio y temo que por la historia que me has contado, temo que Kopa tiene algo que ver si no lo impedimos(Mufasa abrió los ojos)- Debemos reunir al gran consejo de leones, ellos deben saber lo que esta pasando con Kopa.

MUFASA: Esa es una de las razones por que la he venido.

ASHAN: Y has hecho bien al contármelo. ¡Venga no hay tiempo!

Pocas horas después, al caer la noche, el gran consejo formado por todos los reyes del pasado incluyendo a Ashan, Mufasa y Sarabi, estaba reunido en el Gambele un enorme estructura situada en un amplio cráter parecido al de un volcán, Aquella estructura tenia asientos hasta el fondo del hoyo, era una especie de anfiteatro circular. Cuando estuvieron todos, comenzaron a tratar el tema por el cual estaban allí. Mufasa hablo delante de todos desde un púlpito de piedra que había en el centro del agujero, todos miraban para el atendiendo con mucha sorpresa los motivos. Cuando acabo, el consejo se sumió en un profundo e inquietante silencio, igual que con Ashan, pero no tardo uno de ellos en hablar, era Aia, el tercer rey que hubo las tierras del reino. Se le conocía por ser un rey bastante impulsivo y lo manifestó en cuando hablo.

AIA: Pues desterremole al otro lado, si eso es cierto lo que dicen, ¡no lo queremos aquí!

Mufasa rugió a Aia con ferocidad, lo que provoco que hiciera lo mismo. De pronto una voz del consejo intervino.

¿?: ( voz de autoridad)- Ya basta Aia, agradecemos tu participación, pero aquí no toleramos el caos y el desorden .( mirando a Mufasa)- Lo mismo va por ti, Mufasa.

AIA: ¡Eso Ahadi! defiende a tu hijo

Ahadi, salio entre los leones mostrando severidad a todos y en especial a Aia, pero no le dijo nada por su comentario, fue entonces que se acerco a su hijo Mufasa sin cambiar su rostro.

AHADI: (susurra)- Hijo, no puedo creer que no hayas cambiado nada tus arranques de ira.

MUFASA: Ya sabes, así es como soy, papa.

Ahadi se le formo una leve sonrisita, Mufasa abrió los ojos de par en par ¿era ilusiones suyas o su padre le sonrió por primera vez? En ese momento, Ahadi miro a tofos los leones.

AHADI: Bien, ahora hablare yo.

Abali, uno de los reyes fundadores y miembro fundador del consejo interrumpió.

ABALI: Te escuchamos, Ahadi

AHADI: Gracias Abali, Todo el mundo aquí sabe que mi hijo Scar, fue el responsable de que por primera vez en las tierras oscuras hubiera sangre y traición ( mito a su hijo al decir eso ultimo)- sin duda el se ha convertido en el tirano mas frió que haya existido; pero os confieso una cosa ( casi llorando)- la culpa fue mía!

Todos los leones que estaban presentes incluido Mufasa, quedan mirando al rey Ahadi con confusión. Entonces continuo hablando.

AHADI: Toda mi vida he procurado amar mas a Mufasa que a su hermano, para que algún día las tierras del reino tuvieran el rey mas justo y bueno que haya habido. ( llorando deprimido)- pero lo que no sabia era... Que uno de mis hijos estaba llenándose con el rencor del príncipe negro. Si lo hubiera sabido tal vez lo que paso no hubiese acontecido. ( lleno de rabia).- pero ahora, mi bisnieto, esta pasando por algo parecido y no sabemos lo que podrá llegar a hacer. Si lo desterramos al otro lado, el se llenara mas y mas de rencor hacia todo y puede que un día llegue a volver y levantara una guerra igual que sucedió en las tierras del reino.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos los leones se miraban entre si conmocionados, esperando a que alguien dijera algo, fue entonces que Ashan intervino.

ASHAN: Y que es lo que podemos hacer, como tu bien has dicho, no sabemos cuanto a consumido de Kopa, el principe negro. Las opciones son muy pocas y ninguna de ellas puede sacar ese odio de Kopa

AHADI: Cierto, pero hay una en especial que solo se ha aplicado una vez en esta sala, la ultima vez un león codicioso la había usado para robar un artefacto mágico y ocultarlo en lo mas recóndito de la sabana y volver al valle.

ASHAN: (abriendo los ojos)- Espera, te refieres a...

No pudo acabar la frase cuando Ahadi afirmo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Ashan abrió mas los ojos atónito. Todos los de la sala comprendieron y una serie de protestas comenzaron a surgir. Mufasa parecía el mas confundido.

AIA: Te das cuenta de la tontería que estas insinuando Ahadi.

ABALI: Si, utilizar la resurrección temporal , esta prohibido, ya lo sabes muy bien

Mufasa quedo en sock, fue entonces que intervino Ahadi serio.

AHADI:¡ Es lo mejor para Kopa!, porque si según Mufasa, el tuvo un malentendido, podemos arreglarlo enviándole de nuevo a las tierras del reino y viendo por el mismo que estaba en un error. ¡Yo no quiero perder a nadie mas!

AIA:( con burla)- ¿y si cuando llegue, el hace como Scar: asesina a Kiara y a sus padres? Eso solo haría que Empeoraran las cosas.

Todos los leones a excepción de algunos pocos estuvieron a favor . Mufasa intervino rugiendo.

MUFASA:(levantando la voz casi gritando)- ¿ Insinúas que mi nieto es un asesino, Aia?

AIA:(frunciendo el cejo)- Scar, no lo era; hasta que te asesino ¿ quien dice que no hará lo mismo con Kiara?

MUFASA: Porque lo conozco, y se que en el fondo Kopa todavía sigue estando ahí confuso y dolido por un error. A mi no me importa que decisión toméis, pero tomadla pensando en Kopa y su situación y haceros esta pregunta ¿ Acaso vanos a dejar que un malentendido convierta a Kopa en alguien que no es?

Las palabras de Mufasa resonaron muy fuerte en la cabeza de los leones del congreso. Poco después Abali intervino

ABALI: ¡Muy bien! Hagamoslo.

Todos los que estaban a favor celebraron con emoción la decisión del consejo. Mufasa sonrió con felicidad y abrazo a su padre. Fue entonces que Abali volvió a hablar, haciendo que todo el mundo le mirase.

ABALI: Pero como sabéis, la resurrección temporal es un poder místico y todo poder tiene sus reglas y responsabilidades si Kopa llegara a quebrantarlos es muy probable que regrese al valle y no pueda a intentarlo jamas.

AHADI: lo sabemos.

ABALI: (con curiosidad)-¿Y que plan tenias tu, Ahadi , antes de proponer la resurrección?

AHADI:(Un poco nervioso)- Bueno, mi idea fue de enviarle a una misión, pero no pensé el resto.

ASHAN: (se enfrenta a el)- ¿que, propones algo y no se te ocurre nada ?

AHADI:(frunciendo el cejo)- ¡Ponte en mi situación!

Los dos rugen entre si, nadie hizo nada para tratar de detenerles. Ahora Mufasa se reía un poco de la situación. Fue en ese momento que una voz intervino

¿?: Si me permitís intervenir, creo que tengo una idea.

Todos los leones vieron como Mohatu, salia de entre los leones para acercarse a ellos.

MUFASA: Abuelo, ¿que se te ocurrió?

MOHATU: Hay una historia que se anda circulando, sobre aquel león que resucito y logro robar un poderoso artilugio mágico y esconderlo en la sabana.

MUFASA: ( intervino)- ¿Abuelo te refieres a la fuente de Melgoria?( Mohatu afirmo sonriente)- pero tu me dijiste que era un mito, un cuento de fantasía.

Intervino Ashan mostrando una voz de tristeza.

ASHAN: No, la fuente existió realmente.

MUFASA: ¿y como lo sabes?

ASHAN: Porque yo fui el rey que gracias a los leones del pasado llego por primera vez a mis manos.

MUFASA: Un, momento tu eres aquel rey que fue robado por aquel león que te dio la fuente, ¿no?

ASHAN:(furioso)- Si , ese león me la robo sin que me diera de cuenta y pocos años después me revela una pista que no tiene pies ni cabeza. Yo me volví loco tratando de resolver aquel acertijo, pero estoy seguro de que Kopa le sera igual de difícil

MOHATU: (Sonríe orgulloso)- Mas razón para apoyar mi plan.

Mufasa y el resto de los leones se miraron entre si, les pareció un buen plan, ahora, solo tenían que hablar con Kopa.

MUFASA: (suspira)- ¡De acuerdo, hagámolo!(piensa)- ¡Tan solo espero que no se lo tome mal!

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Si, lo se os dije que tardaría en enviaros el siguiente capitulo, pero es curioso cuando aparece una idea y te pones a desarrollarla para luego escribirla. A ver si hay más días como el de hoy, que es muy raro. Pero sigue vigente el aviso que os deje. ¡Podéis comentar si queréis!**


	6. Capítulo 6 La gruta

Hola a todos los seguidores del rey león.

Los personajes del rey león no me pertenecen.

capitulo 6. La gruta

Mientras, en el valle, Kopa permaneció dormido en medio de un claro; solo. Desde que había vuelto de la gran cúpula celestial; estuvo dando vueltas de un lado a otro por todo el valle durante horas asumiendo todo lo que acababa de ver y escuchar en la cúpula, hasta que al final cayo rendido en el claro, deseando poder tener sueños apacibles.

SUEÑO

Pero por desgracia; para el joven cachorro no fue muy apacible; soñaba que estaba en la roca de la manada y allí estaban sus emociono tanto que pensó que al fin había vuelto a casa. Se acerco a ellos; pero pudo comprobar que al llegar; ellos al darse cuenta de su existencia le miraron con normalidad y ; parecía como si no les importara que el estuviera allí o fuera un extraño. Sin duda le sorprendió mucho no ver ni una pizca de emoción al ver que estaba vivo; así que pregunto:

KOPA: (Voz de confusión)- ¡Papa, mama! ¿No os sorprendéis al verme? ¡Soy yo! ¡Vuestro hijo Kopa!

Los reyes se miraron incomodados y nerviosos sin tener ni idea que decirle en ese momento.

Kopa no entendió nada y se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando. Fue entonces que todas sus preguntas se respondieron de golpe en cuanto vio salir a una joven leona de la cueva con pose creída y de chulería; que por sorpresa la reconoció en cuanto la vio. Era su hermana pequeña Kiara, quien se acerco a sus padres quienes para sorpresa de Kopa, ellos se alegraron de que estuviera allí. Cuando Kiara levanto la vista, después de acariciar a sus padres, se sorprendió al encontrar al cachorro de león frente a ellos.

Se sorprendió al gran parecido que tenia el con ella cuando era mucho mas joven; pero no le dio tanta importancia, asi que devolvio la mirada a su padre y pregunto:

KIARA: Padre ¿Quien es este cachorro de leon? ¿porque se parece tanto a mi?

Simba sonrio a su hijo y devolvió la mirada a su hijo perdido un tanto preocupado.

SIMBA: El es... Kopa, ¿recuerdas que te hablamos de nuestro hijo que murió en las tierras oscuras a mano de Zira?

Kopa quedo en estado de confusión. Devolvió la mirada a su hermana y vio que esta no tardo en comprender la situación, así que miro con sorpresa a su hermano mayor y se acerco a el.

KIARA:(sorprendida)- Valla... Kopa es un placer conocerte, mis padres me hablaron mucho de de tu vida todos los días.

Kopa sonrió por primera vez a su hermana; en ese momento pensaba que tal vez; la idea de tener una hermana pequeña no seria tan malo; pero pronto esa idea desapareció. Cuando la princesa comenzó a reírse de una forma rara que molestaba a Kopa.

KIARA: (Siente pena y se burla de el)- Es una pena...

Kopa se temió lo peor. Frunció el cejo.

KOPA: ¿Como dices?

KIARA: Es una pena que tu no hayas vivido tanto como para llegar a ser rey de las tierras del reino. Ahora tienen una nueva reina.

KOPA: Pero ahora estoy aquí, y yo puedo reclamar lo que es mio ¿no es cierto padre?¡Tu me lo enseñaste, el primogénito es el que debe ser el sucesor al trono...

SIMBA: Si, lo dije Kopa; pero cuando moriste nos quedamos destrozados que... decidimos tener una hija; para poder olvidarte. Así nació Kiara; ella devolvió la felicidad a nuestros corazones.

NALA: Si, incluso, esa felicidad fue mucho mas grande de la que tu ni nadie nos haya podido dar.

SIMBA: Tu moriste, Kopa, nos destrozaste, te odiaremos siempre por ello y aunque hayas regresado; tu ya no eres nuestro hijo. Por lo cual el trono es de Kiara, no tuyo. (frunce el cejo amenazante)- Recuerdalo por siempre ¡Es lo que decidieron los reyes del pasado!

Kopa quedo destrozado, mientras por sus ojos caían lagrimas de puro dolor. escuchar aquellas palabras de desprecio por parte de sus padres; eran como si le hubieran propinado cientos de arañazos por su cuerpo; trato de no creerles; pero entonces volvió a escuchar la risa molesta de Kiara, solo que esta vez ella daba vueltas alrededor suya vitoreando mientras sus padres la miraban orgullosos:

KIARA: (burlándose y riedose)- ¡Yo voy a ser reina!¡yo voy a ser reina! ja, ja, ja.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Kopa despertó sobresaltado. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el claro, donde había decido dormir. Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y grito, enseguida se levanto comenzó a golpear con sus garras todo lo que encontraba de paso: ramas, piedras, troncos huecos y etc. Cada vez que lo hacia, se imaginaba que era a Kiara a quien maltrataba. Odiaba tanto a aquella leona que deseaba acabar con sentía destrozado, abandonado, traicionado y sin el amor de sus padres y todo gracias a ella. Su substituta. Era eso; nada mas que una simple substituta; jamas la aceptaría como a una hermana pequeña. Al golpear repetía:

KOPA: Te odio! te odio! te prometo que cuando mueras, yo te haré la vida imposible.

Kopa, ceso de golpear y cayo rendido entre lagrimas, adolorido. Pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un leon mayor que se acercaba al joven lentamente, era Ashan, que parecía preocupado al verle en ese estado. Le estuvo observando durante un tiempo, analizando su comportamiento que pensó que era conveniente hablarle. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le hablo:

ASHAN: (voz de sabiduría)- ¿Una pesadilla, Kopa?

Kopa se sobresalto y rápidamente se seco con su pata las lagrimas que le resbalan aun por la cara y se puso serio, apartando la mirada del viejo león.

KOPA: No quiero hablar, así que márchese; por favor.

ASHAN: Puedo ver que llevas una gran carga en tus hombros que te esta destrozando por dentro. Kopa, por favor, puedes confiar en mi y contármelo.

KOPA: (borde)- ¿A usted que le importa lo que me pase o que no? ¡Yo no le conozco de nada!

ASHAN: (divertido)- Soy Ashan y soy un amigo de tu abuelo Mufasa.

Kopa, al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo; frunció el cejo y se enfrento al gran león; pero en el momento que lo vio, no se imagino que llegaría a ser tan grande como su abuelo. Trago saliva y se sorprendió un poco.

KOPA: Guau, es usted mucho mas grande que mi abuelo, Mufasa.

El gran león, observo al pobre cachorro al sobrecogerse cuando le miro y lo que hizo fue reírse dejando confundido al pobre Kopa; pero no dijo nada, por temor a que le reprendiese.

ASHAN: Je, je, je; si! Gracias por tu observación; pequeño.

KOPA: (Molesto)-Yo no soy un bebe para que me anden diciendo pequeño.

ASHAN: (sonando divertido)- Oh, valla... Lo siento pequeño príncipe.

Kopa fulmino con la vista al gran león y enseguida quiso averiguar los motivos de porque le habría enviado su abuelo; aunque sospechaba que lo estarían buscando, después de haber escapado durante horas. Aun así trato de averiguarlo antes de que se lo dijera.

KOPA: A que has venido aquí? ¿Mis abuelos te enviaron a buscarme para volver a junto los demas?

El viejo león sonrió con picardía al cachorro cuando le formulo la pregunta; pero para evitar responderla; decidió formularle otra.

ASHAN: Mohatu me contó que hoy te contó la historia de la fuente de Mergoria ¿No es cierto?

Kopa quedo cortado; esperaba que le respondiese a su pregunta; no imagino que seria tan borde. Pero decidió responderle a su pregunta:

KOPA: Si, me contó la historia...muy interesante; pero por desgracia no tiene fundamento alguno.

ASHAN: Eso dicen, pero no tienen pruebas que lo corrobore. La fuente es mas real que la carne misma.

Kopa se sintió un poco incomodo; creía que aquel león padecería una extraña locura o algo parecido y si no le iba a responder, era mejor, no hacerle caso. Así que le contesto delicadamente:

KOPA: (molesto)- Oiga, Señor. Si usted solo ha venido a molestarme con el cuento de la fuente de Mergoria, hable con Mohatu, el sabe de esas historias y puede molestarlo cuanto plazca; (triste)- pero yo no me siento de humor como para escuchar nada en este instante.

ASHAN: (sonrió picaramente)- ¿Ni tan siquiera para escuchar la otra parte de la historia?

KOPA: ¿De que esta hablando? No hay mas historias. Mi bisabuelo, me contó todo acerca de la fuente, su desaparición y el enigma que los leones del pasado le dejaron.

ASHAN: Ya lo se; pero hay una parte que desconocen de la fuente.

KOPA: ¿Que?

Ashan se sintió orgulloso de haber llamado su atención y comenzó a caminar.

ASHAN:¡ Acompáñame y te lo enseñare!

Kopa dudo un instante si entre seguirlo o no; pero sentía muchísima curiosidad por conocer los secretos de la fuente ¿Que seria? así que sin mas decidió seguir al viejo león que lo conduzco varios kilómetros por el valle hasta una especie de camino que bordeaba el lomo de una pequeña montaña, hasta una gruta natural

ASHAN: ¡Bien, ya hemos llegado!

Kopa miro el techo de la gruta y sus paredes, por la oscuridad que había allí no se lograba ver nada.

KOPA: Aquí no hay nada interesante ¿Se puede saber porque usted me trajo aquí?

ASHAN: (Voz tranquila)- Espera y lo veras.

Kopa, confundido, hizo lo que el león le dijo, no sabia porque confiaba en este león ¿acaso aquello lo que hacia no era una perdida de tiempo? aunque no sabia que otra cosa podría hacer. Solo esperaba que fuese bueno.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, los rayos del sol acariciaron las paredes de la gruta, mostrando así infinidad de pinturas por toda las pared y que algunas se extendía hasta el techo. Kopa quedo brevemente maravillado ante su descubrimiento, eran iguales a las pinturas que Rafiki tenia en su baobad, solo que eran el doble de hermosas.

Ashan miro con regocijo al cachorro, y se sintió orgulloso de que al fin pudiera compartir su secreto con alguien. Enseguida, el cachorro miro a Ashan emocionado y con muchas pregunta y comenzo su interrogatorio.

KOPA: ¿Que son todas estas pinturas?

ASHAN: (Mirando las pinturas de la pared)- Es lo que quería mostrarte; cada una de estas pinturas cuenta con detalle la leyenda de la fuente. Desde su creación...hasta después de su desaparición.

Kopa abrió los ojos al oír eso ultimo.

KOPA: ¿Después de su desaparición?¿Osea, que hay mas? (Ashan observo la pared y se detuvo en frente una pintura)- quiero decir, que ¿paso algo cuando los primeros reyes del pasado cogieron la fuente?

Ashan no le escucho, permaneció pasmado con su mirada puesta en una pintura en particular que representaba la fuente triangular y con su pata la acaricio la silueta, como si fuese un bien preciado que perdió hace mucho tiempo. Entonces dijo:

ASHAN: Oh, estas pinturas llevan siglos tratando de contar uno de los mayores secretos de las tierras del reino. Nadie, en mas de 500 años a entrado aquí para descubrir la verdad detrás de la leyenda (sonrie a Kopa)- Y ahora, tu joven principe, vas a tener la oportunidad de conocer.

KOPA: (Animado)- Y es feliz?

ASHAN: Lo cierto es que es un final bastante oscuro; veras... (explico mientras navegaba por las pinturas )- Cuando los reyes se hicieron con la fuente, su misión, era protegerla de los mortales para que ninguno lo encontrase; pero de entre todos ellos, había un león muy egoísta que quería el poder de la fuente para el solo y hacerse mortal. El nombre de ese león era Dhoruba. Este discutió con todos los leones para hacerse con la fuente; pero sus intentos fueron nulos, lo que provoco una guerra de antepasados, algo nunca visto por nadie. Esto provoco que el tiempo se ralentizara, hubiera inundaciones y lo peor de todo eran los terremotos. Finalmente después de varios meses, Dhoruba, fue derrotado y convertido en roca para siempre en un lugar lejano, pero antes de eso decidiera su destino, juro que algún día volvería y se haría con la fuente para gobernar el mundo.

KOPA: (Interrumpió un poco asustado)- Pembe, ¡Menudo bicho era ese Dhoruba! ¿Pero que paso después?

ASHAN: Según dice la leyenda, los leones, temiendo que las amenazas de Dhoruba se cumplieran, los leones del pasado se unieron estableciendo un sello protector mortal el cual establecía que solo podían tomar del agua aquellos que tenían un corazón humilde y digno y aquellos que no lo fueran; morirían.

KOPA: ¡Yo tengo un corazón humilde! Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad en su dia, hubiera registrado palmo a palmo las tierras del reino y la encontraría.

Ashan vitoreo en lo mas profundo de su ser, había conseguido lo que le habia llevado a reunirse con Kopa.

KOPA: Muy bien dicho, Kopa! Acabas de leerme el pensamiento, porque eso es lo que en realidad vas ha hacer.

Kopa quedo confuso.

KOPA: Ehm... perdona que?

ASHAN: Tu, Kopa, volverás a la tierra y encontraras la fuente de Mergoria.

Aquella fue una broma de mal gusto para el pequeño cachorro. ¿Volver a la tierra? era imposible. Ningún león ha podido abandonar el valle de los antepasados hasta la fecha; se lo hizo saber a Ashan.

KOPA: (Molesto)- Oiga, le agradezco que usted me haya enseñado todo esto, no se como encontró este sitio, no me importa ademas me gustaría seguir jugando a este juego; pero no tengo tiempo, he pasado demasiadas horas lejos de mis abuelos y ellos deben estar muy preocupados por mi así que...

ASHAN: (Le sonríe)- Kopa, seguro que estas pensando que es una locura; pero es verdad se puede.

KOPA: ¡Venga ya. Me traes aquí, me cuentas esta historia y ahora ,me quieres convencer de que puedo volver a las tierras del reino? (Se ríe)- Si mi abuelo Mufasa escuchase eso, estoy seguro de que me daría la razón.

¿?: Escucha a Ashan, Kopa, el tiene razón en lo que dice.

Kopa, se sobresalto al escuchar la voz a la entrada de la gruta. Al voltearse vio con sorpresa a su abuelo Mufasa, parado en la entrada de la gruta he iba acompañado de Mohatu, Sarabi y Ahadi. No se molesto en saludarle, todavía seguía molesto con el por haberle mentido; pero le parecía raro que estuvieran las 3 generaciones anteriores a su padre en ese instante. Aquello le parecía algo muy sospechoso y mas cuando su abuelo defendió la estúpida idea de Ashan.

KOPA: A...abuelo ¿Que es lo que...quieres decir?

MUFASA:Digo que Ashan tiene razon, hay un metodo para poder ir a las tierras del reino

KOPA: Estais diciendo que se pueden visitar las tierras del reino?

AHADI: (Intervino antes que Mufasa)- Visitarlas no; sino convivir en ellas.

KOPA: ¿Quiere decir...?

MUFASA: (Continuo su frase)- Ser mortal de nuevo ¡Si!

Kopa quedo alucinando en el sitio, miro a Sarabi, Mufasa y Mohatu y ambos parecian estar de acuerdo con lo que decían.

KOPA: (En sock sin saber que decir)- Como?

ASHAN: Hay un método que se ha usado muy pocas veces y que ademas esta prohibido, hasta hace unas pocas horas... Es la resurrección temporal. (vio la mirada de confusión del cachorro y continuo su breve explicación)- Consiste en romper las barreras entre la vida y la muerte en un determinado periodo de tiempo. Es decir; Seras un mortal; pero solo durante un par de días, luego, al acabarse el tiempo, uno vuelve aquí y no puede regresar jamas.

Ambos miraron la reacción del joven cachorro. Estaba con la mirada puesta en ellos, tratando de asumir con dificultad lo que estaba escuchando.

KOPA: ¡Había una salida después de todo este tiempo! (grita)- ¡Una única salida!. ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?

MUFASA: Ya te lo hemos dicho, Kopa. Estaba prohibido. (miente) Pero los leones del pasado hemos tenido una... especie de reunión para elegir quien seria el encargado de encontrar esta reliquia sagrada.

MOHATU: Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debería ser alguien joven, que tenga las suficientes ganas de tener una ultima oportunidad de tocar las tierras del reino.

KOPA: (serio)- Haber si lo adivino, habéis llegado a la conclusión de que ese alguien debía ser yo ¿No es cierto?

Se miraron entre ellos un momento y Ashan intervino de nuevo.

ASHAN: Tu mismo lo dijiste, joven príncipe, eres humilde y tienes un gran corazón...(suspira tristemente)- Pero no del todo. Tu odio hacia Kiara y hacia tus padres hace que un poco de esa humildad se apague.

KOPA:(enfadado)- ¿Y que te pensabas? ella me quito todo: el trono, el amor de mis padres. Ademas, escuche de la propia mano de mis padres, que ella era mucho mejor que yo. Nunca se lo perdonare; puedo fingir que yo soy su hermano; pero mi odio hacia ella y todo lo que representa lo detesto.

Nadie dijo nada para no empeorar la situación. pero lo que les parecía mal era que Kopa pensara de esa forma hacia Kiara; desde que era muy pequeña, Mufasa la estuvo observando, era una leona muy dulce, con un sentido de la aventura tan amplio, como Kopa, ademas, creyo que le caería bien. Lo que mas le dejo en sock, era que pensara que sus padre le odiaban ¿acaso no entendía lo que ellos sufrieron por su perdida?

Tambien era verdad que Mufasa, casi nunca tuvo tiempo a Kopa para hablarle acerca de ese tema; casi siempre estaba viajando de un lado a otro las 24 horas, que casi nunca tuvo tiempo para su nieto. Sabia muy bien que el no fue el padre perfecto ni era el abuelo perfecto con Kopa; pero imagino que al volver a casa; podría descubrir la verdad por el mismo. Así que nadie dijo nada. Y rogaban por cambiar de conversación.

Ashan fue el primero en hablar; tratando de convencerse.

ASHAN: Entonces responde ... ¿Te apetece realizar esta misión?

Kopa, reflexiono la pregunta de Ashan unos momentos, si volvía a casa, tendría que enfrentarse con sus padres y no podría evitar encontrarse con su substituta. Eso no le apetecía mucho. Aunque por otro lado, podría volver a ver a Vitani. Su amor de la infancia. Kopa; no sabia que elegir; pero tenia que tomar una decisión cuanto antes. Finalmente, miro a los cuatro leones que esperaban impacientes su respuesta.

MUFASA: Y bien, Kopa ¿Que has decidido?

KOPA: Pues...

CONTINUARA...

Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capitulo. No se cuando me pondré a hacer el siguiente. Un saludo y por favor, podéis dejar vuestros comentarios. Gracias.


	7. Capitulo 7 El arbol Kiroho y la entrada

**Yo no soy el propietario de los personajes del rey león. Esta historia, pretende ser una creación para disfrutar.**

 **Hola, fans del rey león. Hoy traigo el siguiente capitulo. Promete ser interesante, eso espero. Disfrutad mucho.**

Capitulo 7. El árbol Kiroho y la entrada de los leones.

KOPA: (sonríe un poco)- Esta bien, me apunto.

Los cuatro leones sonrieron felices de su decisión y le abrazaron.

MOHATU: Así se hace; Kopa.

MUFASA: Ya veras, seguro que no te arrepentirás de haber tomado esta decisión.

KOPA: (susurro)- Eso espero...

Kopa sonrió un poco, le gustaba ver que su abuelo se sentía orgulloso de el, aunque no le haya perdonado, sabia que era alguien que no le iba ha abandonar. Ahora debían prepararlo para lo que se iba a enfrentar.

 **...**

Aquella mañana, en las tierras del reino, Simba conducía a Kovu y a Kiara en su ronda matutina explicándoles como debían hacerla en todo momento. Simba se sentía muy orgulloso de poder explicar a sus futuros sucesores la buena marcha del reino; pero resultaba que Kiara y Kovu les parecía todo aquello un muermo. Algo que no les gustaba de convertirse en reyes. Kovu sufría tratando de recopilar toda la información; gracias que Kiara estaba con el, así el paseo no se hacia tan largo ni tan aburrido.

Cuando habían llegado al manantial para beber algo, Simba vio a la, que resultaba ser la líder de las jirafas y aprovecho para presentar a Kovu, aunque todavía seguían los rencores de siempre:

JIRAFA: Majestad, ¿ese no es el que os traiciono?

Kovu al escuchar el estereotipo que le dio, se deprimió un poco al darse cuenta que había animales que todavía seguían juzgándole por aquello. Pero se defendió en todo momento.

KOVU: (Tratando de ser lo mas cortes posible)- Eh Cambiado, ademas, fue idea de Zira, yo había renunciado a eso mucho antes de que todo aquello pasara.

JIRAFA: Los traidores nunca cambian, ¡lo son de por vida.

Aquello le hizo sentir mal a Kovu, mas de lo que imagino. Simba, al notar la actitud critica de aquella líder acerca de Kovu, solo pudo ponerse serio.

SIMBA: ¿Ya as acabado, Osura?

OSURA: Si, mi rey, aunque no entiendo como deja que entre en su familia leones de semejante calaña.

La jirafa se fue de allí, orgullosa de sus palabras, desde siempre había sido de ese modo. Kiara trato de consolar a Kovu.

KIARA: Kovu, lo que dijo esa jirafa es mentira. No creas lo que siempre te digan.

KOVU: No, Kiara, ella tiene razón, ¿como voy a pertenecer a esta familia después de todo lo que hizo Zira conmigo?¿Y si parte de la maldad de Scar sigue en mi?

SIMBA: Kovu, escúchame atentamente a lo que yo te voy a decir: Uno decide que camino seguir en la vida por propia elección a través de los actos que cometa. Tu Kovu hiciste cosas malas, lo se, pero mas tarde, decidiste acariciar la luz al fin y al cabo, por mi hija. Yo no comprendí nada de esto, hasta que me di cuenta en el campo de batalla.

Kovu agradeció con una simple sonrisa el que le parecía el primer comentario agradable que tenia de el.

Enseguida, volvieron a ponerse en marcha y pasaron por un camino que a Kiara no le sonaba de nada. Cuando iban destino a visitar los búfalos. Kiara tenia demasiado sentido para la aventura, que cada vez que veía algo nuevo, se ponía a investigarlo.

KIARA: Oye papa, ¿Ese camino a donde conduce'

Simba lo reconoció, era un camino estrello que iba hasta la parte de atrás de la roca del rey, aquella zona era conocida como Asili, nadie ni tan siquiera el rey Simba, entendían que significaba; lo conocían porque allí estaba el árbol Kiroho. Una fuente de energía que

SIMBA: Ese camino va hasta Asili

KOVU Y KIARA: ¿Que es Asili?

SIMBA: Es la parte de atrás de la roca de la manada, allí se encuentra el hogar del árbol Kiroho o también llamado árbol de los espíritus.

Kiara estaba alucinando. Eso se ponía interesante. Que comenzó a atosigar a su padre a preguntas. Aunque Kovu, se mantenía al margen y se encontraba cansado.

KIARA: En serio? Es interesante, papa y ¿podemos verlo?

KOVU: ¿Queee?

SIMBA: Claro por..

Antes de que hubiera acabado de hablar, se había adentrado en el sendero, tomando ventaja de los demás. Kovu estaba alucinado. No conocía esa parte tan aventurera de Kiara y reconocía que le estaba gustando mucho.

KOVU: Guau, no me imagine que Kiara fuera tan aventurera, (suspiro enamorado)- la hace tan...encantadora.

Simba miro de reojo a Kovu con mala cara, y este se ergio al no haber notado que su suegro estaba presente. Pero en la mente de Simba comenzaron a venirsele Flashes del pasado con su hijo Kopa, como se parecían los dos. Habia estado pensando tanto en su hijo Kopa, como le echaba de menos y debido a eso, una serie de lagrimas le cayeron, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Kiara corría por el sendero libremente saltando y brincando como nunca tratando de averiguar como seria ese árbol que no había oído nunca hablar. Poco después llego a la parte de atrás de la roca del rey y para su sorpresa había muchos arboles que se multiplicaban hasta casi llegar a la cumbre. Formaban una especie de bosque tropical , parecido a Hakuna Matata. Guau, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Sigio avanzando y el bosque se hizo menos extenso hasta darse cuenta que había llegado a una especie de claro que a unos pocos metros, remataba en el acantilado.

A su lado derecho, estaba pared de la enorme roca que se levantaba por su cabeza, al verla de perfil, le dio un mal presentimiento, vista desde aquel perfil, parecía como si estuviera a punto de caerse en la sabana. Luego, fijo su mirada en una especie de árbol enorme con las flores mas bonitas que había visto nunca, lo mas curioso, era que sus raíces atravesaban el suelo rocoso de la roca del rey, absorta por la curiosidad de lo que veía no eran alucinaciones, trato de acercarse lo máximo posible al árbol para mirarlo de cerca, hasta que unas voces provenientes detrás suya hicieron que mirase a Kovu y a Simba cansados de la caminata. Kiara se rió de su estado. Kovu dirigió la mirada al árbol y refunfuño al verlo.

KOVU: ¿Este es el árbol de los espíritus?¿Para esto tanto correr?

KIARA: Podíais, haber ido mas lentos, no me molestaba, os lo aseguro.

Simba y Kovu se miraron y entonces cuando iban a decirle algo, Kiara fue la primera en intervenir.

KIARA: Ademas, este árbol es muy curioso (se acerca)- ¿Os habéis fijado en sus raíces? Atraviesan la roca.

SIMBA: Si, cuando era pequeño yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que lo encontré.

KIARA: ¿Por que crees que lo hace?

De pronto, un viejo babuino que cargaba unos cocos, les sorprendió con una simpática sonrisa, interrumpiendo el gran momento familiar.

¿?: Es para estar en contacto con la energía de las tierras del reino, princesa je, je, je.

Kiara y Simba sonrieron ante la sorpresa de encontrárselo. Kovu, en cambio parecía molesto, aquella era la segunda vez en su vida que se lo encontraba. Aunque le agradecía mucho por haber unido a Kiara y a el.

KOVU: Tu otra vez ¿Como te llamaban... Latiki, Imbuni...?

Kiara, Simba e incluso el babuino rieron al ver como trataba de adivinar su nombre, finalmente, el viejo babuino se lo dijo:

RAFIKI: ¡Rafiki! (le da un golpe con el bastón en el centro de la cabeza)- Métete mi nombre en la cabeza cuando vallas a ser el rey.

Kiara intervino con curiosidad.

KIARA: Rafiki, has dicho que las raíces mantienen el árbol en contacto con la energía de las tierras del reino... ¿A que te referías?

RAFIKI: Es una historia que nadie conoce, princesa, solo los antiguos reyes del pasado, pero entre chamanes, corren historias de que el árbol actúa como el corazón de las tierras del reino y a raíz de eso, mantiene protegido el ciclo de la vida.

Simba se mostró interesado. Incluso Kovu.

SIMBA: Guau ¿Como es que nunca nos hayas contado eso Rafiki?

RAFIKI: Son meras historias, su majestad. Cuentos que tenemos para contarles a nuestros descendientes. No es que sean reales.

KIARA: Pero aun así es increíble ¿Que sabes mas acerca del árbol?

Rafiki señalo con su bastón las hojas de color.

RAFIKI: Veis las hojas de colores... cada una de esas hojas están conectadas a la entrada de los leones, la entrada entre los vivos y los muertos. Cada leon que entra en el cielo de los leones, una hoja es puesta en este árbol con el color de acuerdo a la vida que ha tenido. Es decir, veis que algunas hojas son de color dorado, ¿no? eso quiere decir que ese león ha vivido con rectitud toda su vida, las hojas de color medio marrón son aquellas que han sido buenos al principio, pero al final su vida acabo en maldad. Luego están las hojas podridas, esas son...

SIMBA: Las de los leones que han sido desde siempre

RAFIKI: Exacto y estas no están en el reino de los leones, sino en Jahannamu.

Kiara se entristeció, entonces al mirar al árbol, vio que había algunas hojas que eran mas pequeñas que otras, eso choco a Kiara.

KIARA: Oye Rafiki, aquí en medio hay dos hojas pequeñas ¿Sabes lo que significan?

Rafiki quedo congelado. Sabia muy bien que había tres hojas pequeñas. Entre ellas estaba la del príncipe Kopa. Sabia que el rey no le había dicho nada a su hija aun acerca de su hermano; no se atrevió arriesgarse, por lo que decidió contestar con otra respuesta.

RAFIKI: Princesa Kiara. Existen hojas de diferentes tamaños, no significa nada.

La princesa Kiara quedo decepcionada por la respuesta simple de Rafiki, parecía que había algo mas, pero decidió no darle la vuelta a las cosas aquella vez. Lo que no sabia, era el verdadero significado que representaba.

 **...**

Pocas horas después, los leones condujeron al joven príncipe a Kubwa, la montaña mas grande del cielo, en su cumbre había una especie de sitio sagrado con piedras decoradas con dibujos tallados en piedra que representaban la historia viva de aquella montaña y en medio una especie de agujero enorme .

Kopa se aproximo al borde del gran cráter, sumido por la curiosidad de lo que podría haber dentro; para el miedo de Kopa, observo un enorme agujero que se extendía hacia abajo sin fin. Trago saliva, sintiendo como si el miedo se apoderaba de el.

¿?: La entrada de los leones. ¡La única entrada entre lo vivo y lo espiritual!

Kopa miro a su abuelo, quien estaba a su lado, contemplando el temor de su nieto con diversión.

Kopa podía oír como temblaban sus patas, tan solo la idea de caer por aquel agujero.

KOPA: Te...Tengo que saltar ahí...¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

MUFASA: Es el único modo, hijo, cuando te practiquemos la resurrección mortal, deberás saltar para que te envié a las tierras del reino.

Kopa volvió a tragar saliva y un reguero de lagrimas de miedo salieron por sus ojos, de pronto le invadió una sensación de malestar por saber que era lo que iba a pasarle. Se alejo de su abuelo y con ello, del enorme cráter y se acerco Ashan quien estaba preparando todo.

KOPA: Ashan... dime que es lo que me va ha pasar ¿dolerá mucho?

ASHAN: No lo se, Kopa, nadie de aquí lo sabe, ni siquiera yo que he vivido mas que nadie. Yo recuerdo la ultima vez que lo hicieron; pero no estuve para mirar. (trata de consolarlo)- Pero por lo que he escuchado, al caer por el cráter, tu cuerpo se adaptara al tiempo de las tierras del reino. Saber si duele o no (mira a Mufasa, Sarabi, Mohatu y Ahadi con preocupación)- Eso nadie de aquí lo sabe.

AHADI: (con seriedad)- Es un riego que debemos correr.

Kopa miro a cada uno de los presentes con temor, aquellas miradas de seguridad le hacían pensar que estaban locos. ¿Como iban a saber si aquella caída al vacío era mortal o no?¿Y si moría en el intento? ¿Y si lo que en realidad había abajo, eran los cadáveres de los leones que lo intentaron las anteriores veces y fracasaron? el pobre estaba asustadizo, Comenzó a arrepentirse de todo aquello en su mente.

KOPA: (Pensando)- ¡Oh!¿Porque había sido tan tonto al aceptar la loca propuesta de Ashan? Todo por haber querido encontrar una estúpida fuente que nadie sabe donde esta y por ver a...Vitani (grito estresado en su mente) ¡Ahora si que voy a morir de verdad!

Poco después, Ashan, acabo de preparar todo y les dio la noticia.

ASHAN: ¡Todo listo!

MUFASA: (Serio)- Bien (mira a Kopa con una sonrisa)- Es la hora, Kopa.

KOPA: (temblando y llorando)- No me siento preparado, creo que esto ha sido un error, abuelo

Mufasa comprendía la incomoda situación que se enfrentaba su nieto, sabia que era alguien valiente, solo necesitaba las palabras correctas para mostrarselo.

MUFASA: Kopa, estas asustado, eso es normal, nos pasa a todos. pero no puedes dejarte vencer por el miedo.

KOPA: Pero...es que no puedo.¿y si algo sale mal en el proceso?

MUFASA: Si llegara a salir algo mal, lo dejaremos, te lo prometo.

Kopa abrazo a su abuelo y este se lo devolvió.

KOPA: ¡Gracias abuelo!

Mufasa, condujo a Kopa a una especie de dibujo en espiral hecho por Ashan que simbolizaba la unión cuerpo y espíritu. Kopa quedo impresionado por la magnifica obra que había hecho, fue entonces que Ashan se les acerco para hacer un repaso rápido:

ASHAN: Bien Kopa, como tu moriste siendo cachorro hace pocos años, tu cuerpo crecerá al tamaño adulto cuando llegues a las tierras del reino.(ríe)- Sera como si los años se te echasen encima de golpe.

Todos rieron imaginándose a Kopa siendo adulto; pero aquello al cachorro no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia, ser adulto era algo que nunca le gusto, si fuera por el ,seguiría siendo niño para siempre. Ashan continuo esta vez recordando las advertencias y normas:

ASHAN: Debo adelantarte, que el tiempo que permanecerás en las tierras del reino sera hasta la entrada de los primeros rayos de sol del sexto día.

KOPA: (grito)- ¿Cinco días? Eso no da ni para empezar

ASHAN: Exacto, ¡pequeño príncipe!

KOPA:(se queja)- ¡Pero cinco días! eso ni da para empezar, ni tan siquiera me dará tiempo de volver a Vitani.

De pronto, la cara de todos los presentes, menos la de Kopa, se miraron con nerviosismo, Kopa se dio cuenta que le estaban ocultando algo que no sabia y se preocupo un poco.

KOPA: ¿Porque... me miráis así?

ASHAN: Veras, Kopa, mientras dure tu estancia allí, deberás cumplir una regla principal, es que no puedes decirle a nadie que te haya conocido, quien eres realmente.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir enojado y triste a Kopa, al ver que sus planes, no se estaban cumpliendo.

KOPA: ¿Que?¿Porque?

MUFASA: Es lo mejor para ti, Kopa.

KOPA: Mejor para mi? o ¿mejor para vosotros?

SARABI: Eso no es justo, Kopa, piensa que si dices algo de quien eres, nadie te creería.

Kopa reflexiono las palabras de su abuela, ella tenia razón, seria de locos que fuera propagando quien era, lo considerarían un farsante y lo expulsarían del reino y mas sabiendo si Kiara era la reina. Recordó el sueño que había tenido anoche , nadie le extrañaría, ni tan siquiera sus padres, por lo que colarse y decir quien era, le traería muchos problemas; debía ocultar su identidad.

Una vez que acepto las condiciones propuestas. Mufasa llevo a Kopa, hasta el centro de la espiral, que era donde acababa y enseguida, las lineas, se lleno de una fuerte luz blanca resplandeciente que casi cegó a todos los presentes. Entonces, cosas brillantes, provenientes de las lineas, rodearon a Kopa, como si fueran diminutas luciérnagas que se pegaban poco a poco a su cuerpo mientras lo cubrían. Kopa le parecía todo aquello muy estaño; quería gritar, pero algunas se le metieron en la boca que le fue imposible. De repente, esas luces se elevaron, pero el cuerpo de Kopa ya no estaba. Supusieron que las luces habían hecho que se desapareciera. Las luces se pusieron encima del cráter y entonces Kopa volvió a parecer. Los leones miraban aquella escena con temor y en eso, Kopa cayo a las profundidades del abismo pronunciando un grito ahogador hasta que dejo de escucharse. En uno de esos momentos su abuelo sonrió y dijo:

MUFASA: Buena suerte, Kopa.

Kopa cayo en el cráter en un grito ahogador; entonces todo se volvió oscuro, sus respiración se volvió muy acelerada. No sabia que era lo que le iba a esperar en el fondo y tenia miedo de descubrirlo. De pronto; una luz cegadora cubrió toda la oscuridad.

 **...**

Simba, Kiara, Kovu y Rafiki se disponían a volver a la roca de la manada, cuando de repente Kiara noto que las raíces del árbol que salían de la roca se volvieron de un color muy azul. Enseguida aviso a los dos leones que ya estaban emprendiendo el regreso.

KIARA: Papa, ¡el árbol!

Los dos leones quedaron atónitos y se preguntaban cuales podrían ser las razones. Las miradas fueron dirigidas a Rafiki, este en lugar de sorprendido, era como si le acabasen de dar la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Muy pronto el rey respondió.

SIMBA: Rafiki ¿Que es lo que sucede?

El simio contemplo la situación maravillado, nunca antes había visto comportarse al árbol de esa manera, por lo que comenzó a sacar conclusiones sin confirmar para tranquilizar a Simba y al resto que lo acompañaba.

RAFIKI:-(nervioso)- No lo se, su majestad, este tipo de situación no lo había visto nunca; pero puedo asegurar que la sabia azul indica que algo o alguien... ha pasado la puerta de los leones.

Simba Y Kovu se tranquilizaron, hasta que Simba se dirigió a los dos jóvenes.

SIMBA: Kiara, Kovu, sigamos explorando, aun tengo que enseñaros la zona de los antílopes, antes de concluir por hoy.

KOVU: (suspira irónicamente agobiado mirando a Kiara)- Estoy super impaciente de conocer esa zona.

Kiara se ríe y observa como la adelantan; pero su mente, sentía que lo que le dijo Rafiki no era del todo cierto ¿Pero por que? Desde que lo conoció, había confiado ciegamente en la sabiduría de Rafiki pero porque esta vez tenia que dudar... No lo entendía. Como tampoco entendía cual era la verdadera razón de porque el árbol se puso en ese estado. ¿Serian los espíritus? ojala lo supiera, hubiera sido una autentica aventura.

Rafiki, se acerco al árbol analizándolo.

RAFIKI: Hmmm, Esto es muy raro! ¿Pero que?

De pronto se fijo que había pisado algo crujiente con su pie, al levantarlo su sorpresa no podía ser mayor. Una de las hojas del árbol se cayo, La cogió con su mano y comprobó que era mucho mas pequeña que las otras. Recordó que solo había tres hojas pequeñas en todo el árbol y una de ellas era la de Kopa ¿Seria aquella la del joven cachorro? no, no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, podía ser la de cualquiera, ademas había algo que no entendía ¿Porque había caído? Todo aquello no tenia ningún sentido. En toda su vida no ha visto caer a ninguna hoja del árbol ¿Porque aquella vez tenia que ser diferente?

De pronto comenzó a barrenar en ella dando vueltas alrededor suyo sin apartar la mirada de la hoja.

RAFIKI: ¿Que puede significar esto? Nunca en mi vida me tope un caso como este(suspiro rendido)- Tal vez en el baobad, encuentre las respuestas que busco.

De pronto se fijó que la hoja, comenzó a marchitarse un trozo del tallo, aquello le llamo demasiado la atención y puso toda su atención y susurro:

RAFIKI: Curioso, simplemente curioso. (Mira el árbol con una mirada de preocupación)- Solo espero que no signifique nada malo.

Rafiki, alcanzo una liana de uno de los arboles cercanos, mientras cogía un camino diferente a los tres leones. Lo que no sabía, era que aquella no sería la única señal que recibiría por parte de aquella hoja.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. A ver que ha sido de Kopa y si Rafiki lo encuentra. Podéis dejar vuestros comentarios; gracias.**


	8. Capitulo 8 El regreso de Kopa

**Hola, aquí os dejo el siguiente episodio, como advertencia también, porque no se cuando traeré los siguientes. Intentare esta tarde hacer uno mas, pero dudo que llegue ha acabarlo. Mientras tanto, disfrutad de este capitulo. Un saludo.**

Capitulo 8. El regreso de Kopa

En lo mas profundo de un desierto, en medio de las dunas , se levantaba una especie de roca cueva en ruinas, dentro de la cueva, había una serie de túneles que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Por uno de esos túneles, había al final una amplia sala decorada con columnas de oro que sujetaban un techo cubierto de pinturas rupestres.

Al fondo de esa sala,estaba en un altar de roca, la silueta esculpida de un león rugiendo ferozmente desde una roca; cualquiera que lo viera, sus huesos temblarían de miedo para no encontrarse con aquel león. Los ojos tenían como una especie de rubíes rojos, entonces uno de esos rubíes parpadeo una luz brillante roja que provenía de su interior. Inexplicablemente, se escucho un rugido ensordecedor de la boca de la estatua, produciendo chillidos ensordecedores. Unas risas se comenzaron a escuchar desde el interior. De pronto una voz de ultratumba malvada hablo:

VOZ: ¡Estoy vivo!

 **...**

Cuando Kopa recupero la consciencia, se dio cuenta que estaba en una región árida y que aquello definitivamente no eran las tierras del reino. Kopa bufo amargamente mirando al cielo:

KOPA: Muchas gracias. En serio, la próxima vez aseguraos que aterrice en un manantial

Kopa cayo en que noto algo rara su voz, no sonaba la suya como la de un cachorro normal. Parecía mas como la de su padre.

KOPA: (Sorprendido)- Pe...pero mi voz...?

Volvió a escuchara aquella voz de adulto. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, se tiro en la arena del desierto, mientras unas patas de adulto taponaban su hocico. Kopa se fijo en el cacho patas que tenia y se pregunto ¿desde cuando las tenia tan grandes? las retiro de inmediato asustado. Como un poseso miro todas las partes del cuerpo que le eran visibles y no tardo en hacerse a la idea de que era un adulto. Su mente no daba crédito a lo que vía, y lanzo un agonizante grito que se escucho a cientos y cientos de kilómetros.

 **...**

Cerca de allí, sobrevolaba los cielos un agobiado Zazu que se disponía a volver a la roca de la manada, hasta que oyó el grito atronador. El pájaro se puso en alerta.

ZAZU: (alarmado)- ¿Pe...pero que ha sido eso?

Miro hacia la dirección donde estaba el desierto, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba y trato de descubrir en el horizonte, cual era el origen de aquel ruido; pero por culpa de la visibilidad del sol, no podía ver gran cosa desde lejos.; pero tenia la absoluta certeza de que provenía del desierto.

ZAZU: Uhm, provienen del desierto de Kuchoma, iré ha echar un vistazo para informar al rey, (suspira)- tal vez sea otra gacela extraviada.

Cambio de dirección y se puso rumbo hacia el desierto, sin tener ni idea de la sorpresa que se llevaría al llegar allí.

...

Mientras tanto, el joven Kopa, todavía no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Su cuerpo y su voz se convirtieron en la de un joven león adulto. Trato de buscar alguna forma de tranquilizarse.

KOPA :Vale,esta bien Kopa, cálmate y piensa...el abuelo tuvo que haber dicho algo acerca de que esto pasaría al llegar a las tierras del reino ¿O me equivoco?

Enseguida, Kopa se tranquilizo y rápidamente recordó los motivos y las advertencias que Ashan le había dado para realizar aquella extraordinaria misión y su crecimiento espontaneo. Enseguida, volvió a echar una ojeada a sus patas. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que el joven se acostumbro a su cuerpo de adulto . Enseguida, el estado en el que se encontraba le produjo diversión.

KOPA: No puedo creerlo. hasta hacia al menos un rato, era un cachorro de león que no daba caminado con mis rechonchas y peludas patas y ahora, (sonríe)- puedo notar que mi agilidad es mucho mejor que cuando era un cachorro (da saltos de alegría, entonces cayo una cosa emocionado)- ¿Correré rápido?

Enseguida, se hecho una carrera así mismo, gritando de alegría a través de las dunas. Aquello era maravilloso, era como sentir una libertad que jamas pensó que volvería a sentir.

Cuando llego Zazu a los orígenes de aquellos ruidos, pudo observar con sorpresa a un león corriendo por las dunas como si se lo estuviera pasando en grande; supuso que era un forastero y que estaba andando por las tierras del reino. Desde hacia algunos días, hubo habido forasteros que pretendían entrar en el reino aprovechando que Simba había aceptado a la manada de Zira en sus tierras solamente para robar las presas. Desde entonces, las medidas de vigilancia eran muy restrictivas a los forasteros. Debía avisar a Simba de la entrada del forastero, no obstante, si se iba, dejaría al forastero a sus anchas, decidió seguirlo de lejos para asegurarse hacia donde se dirigía y por lo que observaba desde el aire, estaba llegando a la entrada de las tierras del reino.

Cuando Kopa, subía una duna, al llegar a su cumbre, sus ojos quedaron embelesados al ver las tierras del reino, su antiguo hogar. noto como algunas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

KOPA:(susurra emocionado)- ¡Las tierras del reino! No me puedo creer que haya vuelto a casa (grito emocionado)- ¡He vuelto a casa! Siiii He vuelto a casa.

Kopa bajo la duna brincando de emocion, mientras lo hacia, suena la musica y comienza a cantar mientras corre por la arena del desierto hasta las tierras del reino.

 _Desde aqui,_

 _contemplar, el hogar que yo una vez perdi,_

 _Es cierto?_

 _Es verdad?_

 _Un sueño que creei imposible de realizar_

 _pero ahora, me doy cuenta que_

 _Estoy vivo otra veeeeez._

 _(Baja la duna en zigzag sonriente, hasta llegar a los campos Mbali, donde corre )_

 _CORO_

 _Estoy vivo para volver a correr,_

 _Por la pradera de que yo soñe._

 _Estoy vivo para RELIZAR,_

 _las aventuras que nunca me pude imaginar._

 _(desde una roca se pone en posicion de orgullo)_

 _¡Ahora si he vueeelto!_

 _(Emprende la marcha)_

 _Recuperare lo que yo perdi_

 _los años que nunca pude vivir_

 _subire montañas que no me atrevi_

 _Oh siiiiiii_

 _(sube una colina rocosa, mientras Zazu le sigue)_

 _En mi corazon yo puedo notar_

 _La vida que fluye en mi_

 _Oh que alegria puedo yo gozar_

 _y la que gozare al volver_

 _(llega a la cima y allí se tenían unas vistas espectaculares de las tierras del reino)_

Zazu miro a Kopa, como observaba las tierras del reino, desde aquella formación rocosa en los campos Mbali mientras cantaba aquella curiosa canción, Zazu no había aprestado mucha atención a la letra, porque desde lo que paso con Simba cuando era cachorro, no fue muy fanático de escuchar las canciones.

ZAZU: (casi irritado)- No se que manía tienen los leones de cantar. Es como si les viniera de herencia.

Aunque pareció sorprenderle el color de piel de aquel león: pellejo dorado y melena color café. Parecía, como si ha aquel león lo hubiese visto en alguna parte.

ZAZU: No se porque. ¿Sera cosa mía o no? Pero ese león me resulta muy familiar, no se el que; pero me gustaría saber quien es, le preguntare, tal vez sea...

Cuando devolvió la mirada al león, este ya se había marchado.

ZAZU: (alamado)- Eh? ¿donde se ha metido?

Lo busco con la mirada, enseguida lo vio dirigirse de nuevo a los campos Mbali. Aquello alerto a Zazu, sabia que si los animales le veían por allí, seria un desastre y Simba le echaría la bronca. Zazu, se puso en lo peor dando vueltas en el aire.

ZAZU: Oh, no! Se dirige a los campos de Mbali, cuando los animales lo vean, sera todo un follón(se pone nervioso)- De... debo avisar a Simba ¡Esto es muy grave!

...

Cerca de la zona de las gacelas, Simba, su hija y su yerno, volvían a la roca de la manada después de haber presentado a Kovu a la líder de las gacelas. Kovu se deprimió un poco, después de haber tenido la mala experiencia con aquella jirafa, no tenia tantas ganas de hacer presentaciones, no soportaría volver a ser juzgado por sus errores en el pasado; pero suerte, la líder de las gacelas había sido muy amable con Kovu, en todo momento y el joven comenzaba a sentirse mas apreciado por los animales; aunque entendió que no todos los animales habrían de caerle bien, con el tiempo, se acostumbrarían a el.

Durante el camino de regreso, los dos machos hablaban entre si, comentando lo que la líder de las gacelas y ellos estuvieron comentando. Mas atrás de ellos, iba Kiara con la mirada puesta en el suelo al caminar mientras que en su cabeza no paraba de rebobinar los acontecimientos en el árbol Kinoho y la actitud extraña de Rafiki, todavía seguía teniendo la certeza de que el no había dicho toda la verdad.

Ella no conocía a Rafiki muy bien, pero sabia que para el, la normalidad, era saltar o reír como un histérico, ese era Rafiki; pero aquella vez, le extraño muchísimo que no hiciera ninguna de esas cosas, estaba mas serio de lo que ella recordaba. Y el árbol... deseaba mas que nadie saber el porque de su extraño color azul, la teoría de la sabia azul, no se sostenía como hipótesis, tenia que haber algo mas detrás de todo aquello y deseaba averiguar que era.

Simba notaba que su hija no estaba con ellos, se volteo un momento para comprobar si estaba detrás, al verla preocupada, se preguntaba cual seria la causa, entonces se puso a su lado y le pregunto:

SIMBA:(preocupado)- Kiara ¿Te encuentras bien? desde que volvimos del árbol Kiroho has estado muy callada.

Kiara miro un momento a su padre con rapidez, le dio una mirada preocupada.

KIARA: Es que le he estado rondando en mi cabeza una asunto que me preocupa un poco.

SIMBA: ¿Y que es? (sonríe picar amente)- ¿Es por Kovu?

Kiara rió un poco dándole un codazo, había veces que resultaban ser divertidos los chistes y las gracias de su padre, la animaban cuando estaba triste o necesitaba y enseguida negó con su cabeza.

KIARA: (aparentando estar seria)- Eso ni lo digas en broma, papa.

SIMBA: (ríe)- ¿Entonces de que se trata?

KIARA: Bueno, esta bien... Cuando estuvimos en el árbol de Kinoho ¿No te pareció un poco rara la actitud de Rafiki?

SIMBA: ¿Raro? acaso no te parece lo suficiente?

KIARA: No, me refiero que hoy ha estado mas serio de lo que aparentaba estar, es como si nos ocultara algo relacionado con el extraño color del árbol y no nos lo quisiera decir.

SIMBA: Era sabia azul, Kiara. ¿Que otra explicación puede haber detrás de todo esto?

KIARA: No se, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que algo no encaja en todo esto, que tiene que haber algo mas.

SIMBA: (divertido)-¿Algo mas? ¿Como que, exactamente?

Kiara miro de nuevo a su padre con seriedad y finalmente dijo.

KIARA:(con curiosidad)- No se, pero tiene que haber na explicación para todo esto, porque un árbol no se pone azul así como así.

SIMBA: (mostrando una sonrisa)- Escucha Kiara, entiendo muy bien que todo te parezca raro en este mundo en el que vivimos y que hay cosas que por muy raras que parezcan; muchas no tienen explicación, pero están ahí para demostrarnos que el ciclo de la vida es un profundo misterio sin resolver, que actúa de formas sorprendentes e inexplicables en todos los seres vivos... No la hagas como una de tus aventuras, puede que te lleves una gran decepción.

Kiara reflexionaba lo que le acababa de decir su padre y se pregunto si en verdad era cierto y realmente no tendría ningún significado. No sabia; pero pronto se daría cuenta que se equivocaba.

Enseguida, cuando estaban llegando a la cumbre de una colina, Kovu diviso a la distancia, un ave de color azul que se acercaba veloz hacia ellos, en cuanto estuvo cerca,Kovu fue el primero en avisarles.

KOVU: Ese no es...Zazu

Simba, reconoció a Zazu a la distancia y le sorprendió con la forma en que volaba.

SIMBA: (preocupado)- Si, y parece que viene muy acelerado.

Enseguida, el ave aterrizo en una piedra torpemente mientras sacaba la lengua para respirar, enseguida los tres leones le rodearon.

KIARA:(Preocupada)- Zazu, ¿estas bien?

El ave tardo en contestar mientras tomaba aire y recobraba la respiracion. Cuando se habia calmado un poco, contesto muy nervioso:

ZAZU: Si, muy bien princesa, pero no vais a creer lo que he visto.

SIMBA: ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

ZAZU: Hay un forastero en las tierras del reino, su alteza.

Simba al oír eso, se enfureció, mientras que la princesa observaba a su padre algo preocupada.

SIMBA: ¿Que? ¿donde lo viste por ultima vez

ZAZU:(nervioso)- Lo vi dirigirse a los campos Mbali. Señor.

KIARA:(sorprendida)- Eso queda en los limites de las tierras del reino.

SIMBA: Si y sera allí a donde iré a buscarle. ¡Le daré una lección que no olvidara jamas!

Simba no soportaba la idea de tener a forasteros rondando las tierras del reino, desde que permitió la entrada de la manada de Zira, se han proclamado rumores por todas las regiones exteriores, de que Simba, dejaba entrar a todo el mundo. No soportaba la idea de que hubiera un gran aumento de población, la comida escaseaba desde lo que paso con Zira y solo podía dar alimento para los de su clan, si compartía su comida con los forasteros, la mitad del clan quedaría sin comida y morirían de hambre, Simba debía preocuparse por los suyos.

Kiara, sabia que su padre era muy fuerte; pero se preocupaba bastante por el desde lo que aconteció con Zira, no podía permitir que alguien le hiciese daño. Sino no se lo perdonaría jamas. Así que le impidió el paso.

KIARA: (seriedad)- No, padre. Todavía estas muy débil desde lo de Zira.

KOVU: Si, es cierto, Majestad, deje que yo y Kiara le acompañemos.

Simba les frunció el cejo, molesto de que le tratasen como si fuera un león anciano que necesitaba el cuidado de su hija. Se puso rígido y les miro con una cara de seriedad.

SIMBA: (serio)-¡ Ni hablar! Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo yo solo.

Kiara y Kovu se miraron preocupados, sabían que el llegaba a ser muy cabezota cuando se lo proponía, entonces Kiara interviene.

KIARA: (seria)- Al menos, deja que te acompañemos, necesitaras ayuda si se trata de alguien peligroso.

Aquello alerto a Simba, no podía dejar que su hija arriesgara su vida otra vez.ç

SIMBA: No, Kiara, tu volverás a la roca de la manada.

KIARA: ¿Queee?

SIMBA: Kovu me acompañara, no puedo permitir que te hagas daño.

KIARA: (le grita mirándole seriamente)- ¡ME ESTAS TRATANDO COMO UNA NIÑA Y NO LO SOPORTO!

Simba dirigió una mirada a su hija, su cara reflejaba seriedad mientras que en sus ojos noto una especie de brillo hizo que una extraño escalofrió cruzara su espalda, he inevitablemente, los recuerdos de su hijo hicieron aparición en su mente, al verla, no pudo negar que su carácter era el idéntico a su hermano mayor, tan protector con los suyos, era una pena que el no estuviera allí para verla. Todo por su culpa, por no haberle protegido como debía, si hubiera mantenido la vigilancia o hubiera pasado mas tiempo con el, no se hubiera escapado ni Zira le hubiera... no obstante, juro que no dejaría que su hija sufriera el mismo destino de su hermano. Cuan equivocado estaba.

Kiara noto que estaba bastante raro,no dejaba de mirarla, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, de repente, noto que se le resbalaban un par de lagrimas por sus ojos, eso le preocupo, nunca había visto a su padre llorar.

KIARA: Estas...llorando papa?

Simba, volvió a la realidad y enseguida se seco los ojos, mientras volvía a recobrar su seriedad.

SIMBA: No, ejem... solo me escocían un poco los ojos, Kiara.

Pronto, no tardo Simba en volver a entrar en la discusión, miro a Zazu .

SIMBA: Zazu, por favor, acompaña a mi hija a la roca de la manada y bajo ningun concepto dejes que nos siga.

ZAZU: Como usted ordene, mi Señor.

Kiara fulmino con su mirada a su padre y sin mas dilación, siguió a Zazu protestando por el camino de regreso, no soportaba que su padre le tratara como una niña pequeña, era adulta y tenia derecho a decidir que hacer con su vida; pero le parecía extraño que su padre llorase, nunca le había visto hacerlo, desde siempre le había considerado un león muy fuerte, serio y sonriente, jamas le había visto derramar ni una sola lagrima por nadie, ni tan siquiera por ella, no es que no la quisiera, ella sabia que se preocupaba mucho, pero tenia la sensación de que había algo mas , no sabia el porque de ese presentimiento; pero se le formulo en su mente ¿sus padres le estaban ocultando algo? si era así, lo averiguaría por su cuenta.

Con Simba y Kovu, el joven observaba a Simba, con la cabeza agacha, miraba el suelo, como si una gran nube de soledad le hubiese caído encima.

KIARA: Oye, Simba, entiendo que se preocupa por Kiara, es su hija y no tengo derecho a interfir en como la trata; pero ella ya es una leona y creo que tiene derecho en decidir que decision tomar

SIMBA:(serio y con tristeza en sus ojos)- Kovu, tu no lo entiendes, cuando tengas hijos, te darás cuenta que tu harías todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo del peligro. (cambia de conversación rápidamente)- pero ahora, no perdamos el tiempo con esto tenemos que ver quien es el león que anda rondando por nuestras tierras ¡en marcha!

KOVU: (no muy convencido de la respuesta del rey)- Si...majestad.

Los dos leones, bajaron la colina corriendo y se dirigieron rumbo a los campos Mbali. Sin tener el conocimiento de la sorpresa que se iban a llevar.

...

Mientras Kopa caminaba por los campos Mbali, podía observar a los diferentes animales pastando en el verde pasto y bebiendo en un pequeño abrevadero que había entre el follaje que se levantaba cerca del borde. Kopa se detuvo y dejo que una suave brisa le llevase por el sendero de los recuerdos. En sus oídos, de repente, pudo detectar la risa eufórica de un niño que parecía estar disfrutando, sorprendido, abrió los ojos. Cerca del, abrevadero, vio disfrutando a un leoncillo con otro león, pero era hembra, este cuando la reconoció, quedo impactado y susurro con voz de ultratumba:

KOPA: ¡Vi...Vitani!

El joven leoncillo, se acerco al abrevadero y se detuvo a escasos centímetros que le separaban de la tierra firme y el agua. Aproximo su rostro y vio su reflejo en el agua, de pronto, la cara de la joven cachorra Vitani apareció a su lado, mostraba una sonrisa picara y le dijo:

VITANI: (jugueteando con el)- ¿Mirando tu reflejo de príncipe sabelotodo? Sabias que si lo miras mucho, tu belleza se puede estropear.

Kopa observo a su amiga y a este se le ocurrió una idea para picarla un poco.

KOPA: (Serio)- Ja, ja que graciosa. Lo dice la leona que se pasa casi todo el tiempo mirándose en el reflejo del agua como si fuese un espejo mágico que pudiera concederte tus mas profundos deseos.

VITANI: (roja de vergüenza)- ¿Q...que estas diciendo Kopa? ¡Yo no hago nada de eso!

KOPA: (sonríe)- ¡Siempre lo haces! cuando vamos a beber, lo observas durante unos minutos, cuando crees que nadie te mira, no se que pretendes conseguir mirándote por horas; pero de esa forma, como tu bien lo has dicho, estropeara tu belleza.

Vitani, se enojo y le dio un golpe con su pata, enviándole de cabeza al agua. Kopa, sonrió un poco con la escena, la recordaba como si fuera ayer, pero también fue el principio en que Vitani le confeso su mayor secreto.

Cuando Kopa salio del agua, no espero encontrarse con su mejor amiga entre lagrimas, se sintió mal en ese instante y cuando iba ha decir algo, ella empezó diciendo:

VITANI: (Entre lagrimas)- ¿Acaso te crees que es fácil ser yo?

KOPA: (Preocupado y arrepentido)- Vitani, lo siento... lo que dije era solo una broma. Si te he llegado a ofender en algo, que sepas que yo no pretendía hacerte daño.

VITANI: No, Kopa, tu tienes razón. Todos los días, siempre miro mi reflejo en el agua, porque yo se que nunca seré tan guapa ni tan atractiva como las demás leonas que hay en las tierras del reino. Todas tienen una cara bonita, un gran físico (llora)- Yo soy lo contrario a todo lo bonito.

Kopa , miro preocupado y a la vez enfadado a su mejor amiga sin creer lo que estaba diciendo ¿Porque tendría una actitud tan negativa acerca de ella misma? Desde que la conoció, el había estado enamorado de ella, no había conocido a ninguna otra leona tan divertida, seria y atractiva como lo era Vitani. En eso, Kopa se acerco a ella sonriente y le dio un abrazo que ella acepto como si fuera su única fuerza en aquel desdichado mundo y Kopa le hablo:

KOPA: Escucha Vitani, eso lo que estas diciendo no es cierto,Eres guapa, hermosa con los ojos azules mas bonitos de todo el reino. Ademas, no importa como seas por fuera; porque lo que realmente importa, es lo que hay (le acerca una pata a su pecho, donde esta el corazón)- dentro de ti.

Vitani, quedo en silencio unos segundos sin apartar la mirada de su pata en el pecho; enseguida dirigió su mirada inocente a Kopa, se dio cuenta que tenia los ojos castaño y en ese mismo instante, se puso colorada como un tomate; pero Kopa no se había dado no cuenta.

Enseguida, esta le dio un abrazo que hizo ponerse rojo a Kopa, noto la voz de emoción de la cachorra que le decía.

VITANI: Gra...gracias Kopa, eres muy amable conmigo.

KOPA:(un poco rojo)- Pa...para eso están los amigos, Vitani, tu eres mi amiga y... te quiero mucho.

Vitani se puso un poco roja al escuchar eso ultimo y un brillo de emoción se le paso por la cabeza ¿seria acaso que le gustara? esa idea resonaba como una dulce melodía en su cabeza; pero era imposible que sintiera algo por ella, porque el solo le veía como una amiga, se lo había demostrado infinitas veces. Así que le dijo:

VITANI: Yo también te quiero, Kopa, pero prométeme una cosa...

KOPA: ¿Lo que?

VITANI: Que tu y yo estaremos siempre juntos...juntos

KOPA: Te lo prometo...prometo...prometo

El recuerdo se esfumo, haciendo que los dos cachorros se desvanecieran, dejando a un Kopa con las lagrimas en los ojos; mientras este susurraba de nuevo las ultimas palabras que le había dicho a su amiga.

KOPA: Te lo... prometo.

Kopa se acerco a paso lento con la cabeza agacha hacia el abrevadero y observo su rostro con una expresión de rabia y con un golpe de pata, golpeo el agua, haciendo que salpicara su cara llena de lagrimas.

KOPA:(Grita lleno de rabia hacia si mismo)- Después de tantos años y tanto dolor ¿como pude haber sido tan tonto de olvidarme de aquella promesa? (llora entre gemidos)- ¿Pero que clase de amigo soy? ¿Como podre mirarle a la cara cuando me presente ante la manada con mi identidad falsa, después de haberla dejado sola ? (nervioso y alarmado)- Ella me odiara si se enterase de quien soy... Lo que debo hacer es encontrar esa fuente y marcharme, así seguro que evito el sufrimiento. (trata de no pensar mas en ello)- Ahora, necesito una forma de colarme en la manada, ¿pero como?

De repente, escucho una serie de voces acercándose; como si fuera un resorte, se escondió tras la maleza alta que rodeaba el manantial, por suerte, su piel le confundía con la tierra.

Hecho un vistazo tras la maleza y pudo comprobar que se trataban de dos leones que se acercaban he iban hablando, no pudo reconocerles desde lejos, pero se alegro.

KOPA:(susurra con una media sonrisa)- ¡Estoy de suerte!

Enseguida, escucho la voz de uno de ellos. Resultaba ser mucho mas joven.

¿?: ¿Ya hemos llegado?

Los leones pasaron por su lado, y la otra voz respondió.

¿?: Si, estés son los campos Mbali, ese león que nos describió Zazu debe rondar por esta zona.

Kopa tembló y suspiro fastidiado ¿como era posible que no se fijara en Zazu? Ahora por culpa de aquel pajarraco, tendría cero posibilidades de ser aceptado por la manada. Entonces la voz volvió a decir.

¿?: Vallamos hasta el abrevadero, tal vez haya parado a descansar allí.

Kopa, tembló cuando los dos leones se acercaban ha su posición; no podía quedarse allí, necesitaba marcharse, así que con precaución, avanzo lentamente por la maleza que le separaba de aquellos leones desconocidos; iba poco a poco, controlando su respiración; fue en ese momento noto que los leones se aproximaban y enseguida, se oculto tras una roca enorme que había en medio. Su respiración se descontrolo, enseguida tuvo curiosidad por saber quienes eran aquellos misteriosos leones.

Se asomo un poco por la roca y vio de frente a los dos leones acercándose a la orilla del abrevadero, cuando uno de ellos se dio la vuelta para mirar por los alrededores, la respiración de Kopa se acelero, preso dela emoción que estaba viviendo y a la vez sus pupilas se dilataron e , al ver a un león dorado con la melena roja que reconoció inmediatamente.

KOPA: (Susurro lleno de sorpresa)- ¡Papa!

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, por favor dejad vuestros comentarios, gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Moyo

**Hola! Hello! Hace ya algun tiempo que no envio un capitulo, hoy por suerte, traigo el siguiente. Aviso! Tal vez tarde un tiempo en enviar el siguiente.**

 **Todos los derechos son o van para Walt Disney pictures y El rey león.**

 **Este es un fan fiction dedicado a todos los fans que de alguna manera quieren que Kopa salga en una pelicula**

Capitulo 9. Moyo.

Rumbo en dirección a la roca de la manada, iba Kiara refunfuñando por el camino y a Zazu sobrevolando su cabeza. El pájaro, había estado observando el estado de enfado de la princesa con mucha preocupación. No le gustaba nada verla enfadada y mucho menos con el rey. Cogio aire y descendio un poco el vuelo para ponerse a su lado.

ZAZU: Princesa Kiara, no veo la razon para que este enfadada con el rey. El lo hace, porque la quiere, no soportaria ver que se hace daño.

KIARA: Zazu, tu no lo entiendes, mi padre siempre me trata como una niña, le preocupa cada paso que doy por las tierras del reino es como si... me tratara de proteger de un enemigo invisible que no existe.

ZAZU: Ah, Kiara, no exageres.

KIARA: Yo hay veces que me pregunto a que se debe toda esta proteccion hacia mi, los padres de mis amigas de otros reinos no son tan... sobreprotectores.

ZAZU: Eso es, princesa Kiara, porque vos sois la futura reina de uno de los reinos mas importantes de la sabana y el mas amenazado. Puede que el peligro no este visible en este momento, pero siempre, puede ocurrir lo inevitable.

KIARA: ¿Acaso insinúas que nuestro reino tiene mas alta categoría que otros mas importantes como las tierras de Ashera, quien nos proporciona recursos o que me dices de las tierras de Lacria ¿No son acaso esas tierras la que tiene mas vida que las tierras del reino? No Zazu, nuestras tierras son iguales que las demás, incluso los ataques se pueden producir tanto aquí como en esos reinos. Nada nos diferencia.

Zazu, dejo caer su pico, no sabia que la princesa, fuera tan lista.

KIARA: No...Debe haber algo mas detrás de todo esto que yo desconozco por completo, me gustaría averiguar de que se trata.

Zazu temblaba de temor, si Kiara averiguaba la verdad acerca de su hermano, el rey le cortaría la cabeza por no haberla detenido, debía decir algo,

ZAZU: (nervioso)-No busques fantasmas, donde no los hayprincesa. Viva de una vez la realidad que le a tocado vivir y dejese de inventar suposiciones que no le llevaran a ninguna parte.

Zazu volvio a situarse por encima de Kiara, dejando a una Kiara furiosa.

KIARA: ¿Suposiciones?, ja(le frunce el cejo amenazante)- Eso habrá que verlo.

 **...**

Kopa, miraba con serpresa a su padre, no sabia que hacer si emocionarse o enojarse con el. Porque todavia se sentia muy decepcionado con el por haberle substituido por Kiara; al principio le fruncio el cejo.

KOPA: Arg, no se que hacer... no es que me alegre de verle, lo hago, pero al haberme traicionado ya no se como mirarle a la cara, siento tanto odio hacia ellos y sobre todo hacia Kiara. La sola idea de verles a ellos con ella me da nauseas.

Una serie de pensamientos que pasaron por su mente le hicieron reflexionar y relajar un poco el cejo.

KOPA: (serio)- Pero aun así, el es mi padre, yo solo tengo uno en el mundo y aunque no me agrade, necesito un sitio para pasar los días que estaré aquí...Se que tendré que soportar infinidad de pruebas como observar como mi padre ama mas a mi hermana que a mi. (suspira y vuelve a mirar a su padre)- Uhm, necesitare un plan para que me acepten en la manada.

Observa su entorno, creyendo que encontrara la respuesta, hecha un vistazo a la orilla del abrevadero y una idea se le ilumino en la cabeza, y se rio en bajo mientras se alejaba de la roca para poner en practica su plan.

Kovu y Simba, bordearon el abrevadero para buscar algun indicio de que estuviera alli; pero por el suelo solo habia mas que las huellas de animales pequeños; pero no de ningun leon. Los dos leones llegaron a un punto sin salida. Fue en eso que Kovu, decidio levantar un poco los animos al rey.

KOVU: Tal vez, al vernos a nosotros se haya ido de nuevo al desierto.

Simba, oteo con la vista el lugar, con sumo sigilo, olfateaba el aire, para notar si ese leon desprendia un aroma fuerte, para sorpresa del rey, olia a leon, pero venia de todas direcciones; pero una cosa si estaba segura, estaba muy cerca.

SIMBA: No, Kovu, ese leon esta por aquí, lo presiento.

¿?: Hola, ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Simba y Kovu, sorprendidos por la voz que se escuchaba detras suya, se voltearoon y para su sorpresa, el leon que les habia avisado Zazu, estaba delante de ellos con un rostro calmado y una sonrisa en su rostro,. Simba y Kovu se quedaron perplejos por su aspecto; parecia que no buscaba problemas, por lo que Simba, decidio acercarse un poco con autoridad.

SIMBA: La pregunta mejor dicha es...¿Quien eres tu?

KOPA: Que?

SIMBA: Supongo que tendras nombre ¿No es cierto?

Kopa se encogio de miedo, el caracter que tenia era el que solia recordar.

¿?: (nervioso)- Pues claro, todos tenemos uno...vera mi nombre ...mi nombre je, je, je(Simba y Kovu se miraron de reojo extrañados) nombre...

SIMBA: Oh, ¿pero quieres decirlo ya de una vez?

KOPA: Ay,si lo siento, es que hoy no es mi mejor dia, que digamos... (Hace una reverencia)- Mi nombre es Moyo, su majestad.

Simba y Kovu reaccionaron sorprendidos, aparte de que aquel nombre de Moyo era muy absurdo, les sorprendio que el forastero supiera que el era el rey de aquellas tierras. Kopa cayo en la cuenta de lo que habia hecho y se lamentaba interiormente , fue entonces que la voz de Simba le saco de sus pensamientos

SIMBA: ¿Como sabes que yo soy el rey de estas tierras?¿Acaso nos conocemos?

KOVU: Habla forastero. El rey te ha hecho una pregunta.

Ahora Kopa si que estaba perdido, penso interiormente de nuevo ¿Porque tuvo que hablar mas de la cuenta? Ahora seguro que su tapadera podria ser descubierta, pero por suerte a Kopa se le daba muy bien improvisar, asi que con una media sonrrisa miro a Simba.

KOPA:¿ Acaso vos no sois Simba el rey de las tierras de reino donde me encuentro ahora mismo?¿Acaso no erais vos el principe que derroto a Scar hace varios años?

SIMBA: Si, ese soy ¿Pero como sabes todo eso?

KOPA: Soy como una especie de gran admirador suyo, majestad, desde que naci me han hablado de sus hazañas (se le ocurre una idea)- No se si lo recordareis, pero mis padres estuvieron viviendo durante unos años en este reino... Yo no vivia de aquellas, pero si mi hermano, Afua... (Simba cavila y abre de par en par sus orbitas)- El se hizo muy amigo de alguien que vos conoceis muy bien.

KOVU: (confundido)- ¿Simba a que se refiere?

Kopa frunce un poco el cejo, mientras debajo corria una leve sonrisa, tenia planeado que su padre hablara de el. que sacara su tema en ese momento, queria escuchar de sus labios su nombre, si es que Kiara, todavia no haya borrado todos los recuerdos de su subsconsciente.

Simba sufria interiormente cuando los recuerdos atravesaron su mente; acerca de su hijo Kopa, creyo que nunca volverian a el. No sabia que decirle a ese leon que acababa de conocer en ese momento; pero no podia soltar nada referente a Kopa, Kovu estaba alli y podria decirselo a Kiara, no, asi que decidio simplemente acerse el ignorante.

SIMBA: No, no se a lo quien te estas refieriendo. Yo solo conozco a un Afua, estuvo en la ceremonia de mi hija primogenita, Kiara... Eres el hijo de Asura y Fetura ¿No?

Al escuchar esas palabras se enfurecio por dentro, le dieron ganas de destruir todo, a su padre por haberle olvidado y a su hermana por haberle hecho olvidar. Queria hablar, recriminarle por haberle olvidado; pero debia ser paciente, ya llegaria el dia en que se vengaria de ellos, ahora necesitaba concentrarse en lo primordial, la fuente. Asi que sin mas y con todo el dolor del mundo en su boca dijo.

KOPA:(decepcionado)- Asi es, su majestad

SIMBA:(haciendo memoria mientras hablaba)- Que raro yo nunca escuche que tuvieron otro hijo.

KOPA: (NERVIOSO)- EHM...estuvimos aislados en un pequeño valle de la frontera norte , rey Simba, lo que hizo que perdieramos el contacto con el mundo que nos rodeaba.

SIMBA:Oh ¡Lamento escuchar eso!

Kovu se mete en la conversacion

KOVU:( pregunta con voz desconfianza)- ¿ Y a que vienes ha hacer a este reino, Moyo?

Kopa no contesto al leon marron que le estaba hablando, le traia desconfianza. Simba al notar eso, hizo las presentaciones formalmente.

SIMBA: Este es Kovu, mi yerno y el futuro rey de las tierras del reino.

Kopa volvio a mirar al leon marron con asombro:

KOPA: ¿Que? ¿Tu yerno?¿El futuro rey?

Kovu estaba sorprendido por la actitud del leon, supo entonces que algo pasaba:

KOVU: Si, lo soy,(susurra para si)- por desgracia (serio)- ¿Porque?¿Te sorprende?

Kopa no estaba sorprendido, sino todo lo contrario, estaba airado cuando escucho por la boca de Simba que ese leon era el marido de su substituta, observo el aspecto de ese leon una y otra vez, haciendole sentir un tanto incomodo, luego llego a una conclusion, su substituta tenia un gusto pesimo para los leones. Puso una cara de desagrado y burla diciendo:

KOPA: No, no es eso, solo que me asombra que mi substitut...(se corrige)- digo la princesa Kiara escogiera de entre todos los leones que existen en la sabana africana como pretendiente a uno tan...vulgar.

Kovu se sintio ofendido por el comentario y se defendio rugiendo, no toleraba que le faltasen al respeto de esa forma. Kopa movio los ojos haciendo como si no le importara la actitud del leon mientras Simba observaba con atencion el enfrentamiento entre los leones. Tenia que hacer algo antes de que hubiese un verdadero problema, asi que intervino.

SIMBA: Kovu, ya basta, comportate como un verdadero lider (dirige una mirada de seriedad hacia el otro leon)- Moyo, si has venido aquí a criticar las decisiones que se hacen en este reino sera mejor que vuelvas por donde has venido.

Kopa volvio a mirar a aquel leon. No entendia como su padre le defendia, el no era nada, solo alguien vulgar que podia haber derrotado en un combate, pero volvio a mirar a Simba, y la seriedad que transmitian sus ojos, lo que le hizo plantearse bien las cosas. Puede que tenga ganas de luchar contra Kovu, pero si lo hiciera Simba lo expulsaria de las tierras del reino y no tendria una oportunidad mas. Debia convivir con Kovu si queria que su plan funcionase, sin mas sonrio un poco:

KOPA: Majestad, perdone mis modales, de la zona de donde soy solemos gastar bromas de este estilo a conocidos...(mira frunciendo el cejo hacia Kovu)- incluso a los desconocidos (sonrie a Simba)- Pero si vos no aceptais este tipo de comportamiento, mi mas sinceras disculpas.

Simba y Kovu se miraron. Kovu devolvio la mirada hacia el leon y fruncio el cejo, presentia que debajo de toda esa fachada de formalismos ocultaba algo.

Simba sonrio un poco al leon.

SIMBA: Esta bien, Moyo, estas perdonado por esta vez. (curiosidad)- Ahora decidme ¿Que os trae a las tierras del reino?

Kopa se travo. No sabia que responder. Si le hablaba demasiado acerca de una fuente que puede devolver la vida a los muertos, todas las tierras del reino se volverian en una busqueda frenetica por encontrarla para poder recuperar a sus seres mas queridos. De pronto la bombilla de su cabeza se ilumino.

KOPA: (piensa)- Un momento, si yo les digo lo que busco se volveran en una lucha frenetica por encontrar la fuente. Pero espera... Uhm yo me pregunto ¿Mis padres la encontrarian para que yo pueda vivir de nuevo? Si es asi, podre comprobar si en verdad se olvidaron de mi...tratare de no llamar la atencion (sonrie)- La verdad, mi Señor, estoy buscando algo que mi gente lleva anhelando por mucho tiempo.

Kopa observo el rostro de curiosidad de su padre, habia triunfado, ahora podia adivinar que le preguntaria acerca de su busqueda, pero por desgracia tal cosa no paso cuando Kovu fue el primero en intervenir:

KOVU: (Se burla)- Espero que no sean leonas ja, ja, ja

Simba devolvio la mirada a su yerno con seriedad.

SIMBA: ¡Kovu!

KOVU: Que? Solo era una broma

Kopa disfruto del breve enfado de Simba hacia Kovu, pensaba ahora no era el unico que recibia las regañinas. Simba volvio a mirar Kopa, el joven leon anhelaba que el rey le preguntara acerca de lo que buscaba, pero por desgracia hizo otro tipo de pregunta:

SIMBA: ¿Y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

KOPA: (suspira)- Una semana, majestad.

SIMBA: Bien, entonces te quedaras en la roca de la manada con nosotros

Kopa abrio de par en par los ojos sin respuesta, aquello sin duda era mejor de lo que habia planeado, pero Kovu no compartia el mismo sentimiento:

KOVU: Que..pero..

Interrumpe a Kovu mirandole fijamente con el cejo fruncido

SIMBA: Sin discusión

Kovu quedo boquiabierto y lo unico que pudo hacer era seguir las ordenes de Simba. Kopa celebro para dentro de si mismo, ahora estaba en la manada de Simba y su plan estaba tomando buen rumbo. Sin mas hizo una reverencia a Simba y dijo:

KOPA: Estaré encantado, su majestad.

SIMBA:Bien, acompáñame, te presentare a la familia real.

Mientras seguia a Kovu y al rey Simba por detras , Kopa quedo bloqueado unos instantes, los nervios y las ansias de venganza aparecian en su interior, iba a conocer a su substituta, Kiara y era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo un plan para vengarse de los años que ella ha estado ejerciendo el puesto de "hija del rey", claro sus padres tambien tendrian un buen merecido, pero seria mas adelante cuando hubiese acabado su busqueda. Lo que no sabia que hacer era con Kovu, ese leon era una amenaza constante en su futuro, algun dia tendria que encargarse de el. Cuanto antes mejor.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Espero traer pronto el siguiente capitulo. No prometo nada. Por favor comentad.**


End file.
